


吉姆诺佩蒂组曲（Satie: 3 Gymnopédies）

by SherlZhou



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 请务必配合BGM阅读





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 1 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198092&userid=73768152

“一、二、三、四......”

“手抬高，脚尖！”

裴柱现抱着琴谱站在门边，局促地推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，她已经在这站了好一会儿了，就等着舞蹈房正中央那个拿着短鞭的瘦高个女人能看她一眼，好给她一个开口的机会。

“那个...”

“别跟我说你要以这副姿态上台，你有脸去，我可丢不起这个人！”

“四、二、三、四，跟、上、节、奏！”

瘦高个女人约莫四十岁左右的年纪，凌厉的眼睛上面挑着两道细眉毛，正用力地拍着手掌，她声调拉得很高，说话却极其短促。

裴柱现不由得噤住了声，她看着这一派热火朝天的景象，又往门外瞄了一眼，心里估计了下直接逃掉的后果。

“门口的那位 ，您打算就站在那儿参加排练么？”

裴柱现打了个颤，猛地回过头来，嘴里忙着开口，又被女人堵了回去。

“不是.....”

“钢琴在那边，十分钟以后我们合一次。”

瘦高个女人挥着教鞭往大房间的角落里一指，定格的时候修长的四肢绷得像是待发的箭般凌厉，跟她两鬓梳得一丝不苟的头发一般，分毫不差。

“好的。”

裴柱现抿紧了嘴巴，贴着墙壁急忙走过去，紧随着她的那道审视的目光使她的耳朵发火，直到她翻开琴盖，架好了谱子，房间里才又响起了女人高亢短促的喊拍声，裴柱现不由得松了一口气。

“您是第一次来么？”

这时候钢琴背后传来一个温吞的声音，差点吓得裴柱现摁响一个重低音。

“嘿，我吓到您了？”

裴柱现看着一个纤细的女孩从钢琴与镜子之间狭窄的缝隙中站起身来，她原先一直抱着腿坐在那儿，谁也没注意到。

“没有。”

裴柱现又推了下眼镜，她快速地眨了眨眼睛。

女孩穿着一件黑色紧身上衣和一条白色的连裤裙，棕色的头发被规矩得盘在头顶，但耳朵边仍翘着几撮，显得有些毛躁。

“没关系，李老师人很好，只是性格很急。”

女孩轻盈地绕过三角钢琴的前端，汇入了练习的热潮中。

裴柱现默不作声的看着女孩笔直的背影，她有一双漂亮的单眼皮，嘴角像猫一样微微翘着。

“涩琪，还没到你的部分。”

瘦高个女人，也就是女孩口中的李老师，温声说，惹得裴柱现盯着女孩盘着发的圆脑袋直瞧。

“我想先热热身了。”

女孩走到一边以一种舒缓的姿态将修长的腿搭在长杆上，她惬意地展开了自己的四肢，像是一只年轻的鸟，裴柱现不得不将视线越过那些奋力舞动着的人们，轻轻落在女孩身上，尽管女孩还压根没做什么动作。

由此，预备中的钢琴家明白了有一种人生来就是为了夺取人们的目光的。

“好了，休息五分钟，之后我们跟着钢琴走一遍。”

瘦高个女人拍了拍手，将短鞭夹在腋下，走到一边拾起笔记本，冲角落的女孩扬了扬下巴。

“涩琪，你跟我来一下。”

裴柱现默不作声地看着年轻的舞者拎着步子快速地穿过了所有人的眼光，她没有漏掉康涩琪离开前投向她的眼神，带着一种纯洁的好奇，乐于亲近的意思就像她颈间纤细的骨骼般清晰可见。

等女孩同李老师一同消失在门口后，裴柱现才真的放松下来，她将视线放到面前的琴谱上，踩下了中间的止音踏板，活动了下手指，简单梳理了下即将演奏的曲子。

裴柱现能感觉到周围向她投过来的探究的视线，这些视线都很年轻，沾着轻盈的汗水，随着呼吸起伏，舞者们三三两两的散落在大教室的各个地方，他们细声地交谈，间或若有若无地冲角落看上几眼。

裴柱现在这些善意的视线中冷静地敲击着琴键，对于她来说，这种情况不算非常陌生。

“之前的金老师呢？”

女孩随意地靠在琴侧，她不知什么时候又转了过来。

裴柱现停下了动作，偏过头看她，习惯性地伸手抵了抵鼻梁上的眼镜。

“院长最近有事，托我来替他。”

“噢，原来是这样。”

女孩儿垂下眼睛看着钢琴上显而易见的尘埃，她顺便伸手抹去了。

“我叫康涩琪。”

“裴柱现。”

年轻的首席腼腆地笑了一笑，又走远了，裴柱现看着她纤细的背影和直挺的腰板，看她背后纤薄的肩胛骨漂亮得支棱着，如同一只清瘦的鸟。

实际上，这并非是她们第一次见面。

三年前，康涩琪毕业那天，裴柱现坐在台下看了她的演出，当时金院长塞了张票给她，伙着几个音乐学院的年轻老师一同去捧场。

“小裴，你没什么事儿别整天闷在琴房了，跟我们一起去。”

金院长须发花白，头发半长打着卷，鼻梁上架个玳瑁小圆眼镜，颈间长年系着各式的领结，波点的，条纹的，纯色的，花花绿绿的，听说还有款毕加索联名，老头专程飞去巴黎拍了两天的队。

裴柱现局促地盯着院长黑白波点的小领结，她刚想开口拒绝。

“别说你有事，也别说你有约。”

金院长晃了晃手指，低着下巴，两道狡黠的视线从圆镜片上冒出来，滑稽地扭动着眉毛。

“艺术都是触类旁通，画画的能不读狄德罗么？搞音乐的不看舞蹈怎么行？”

音乐学院都知道院长爱看舞剧，三天两头的不见人影，一问人呢，看舞去了，对舞蹈学院的事情远比自家上心。

“老头可够有意思，自己忙着追老婆，还要把我们几个拉上。”

一旁的男同事等金老师走远了以后跟裴柱现闲聊。

裴柱现看了一眼他，抿着嘴巴没吭声。

“不过裴老师还是去看看吧。”

纤细的男人穿着黑衬衫，扣子直扣到最上面那颗，外面拢了一层纱，本来人就高瘦，这下走起路来活像个忧郁的孤魂野鬼，看身条上辈子准是饿死的。

“舞蹈学院这届出了个了不起的人物，还没毕业呢就被国立舞团选走了，李亲自来要的人。”

“李？”

“小裴老师刚来还不知道吧，李就是金老头心心念念的那位，舞团当家人，在咱们学校挂名做教授，课上不上倒无所谓，主要是来挑人。说起来这两人也算是够能推拉的......”

“......前妻......十多年了......送花又送人的.......”

裴柱现看着纤细的男同事滔滔不绝的模样，心绪一下飞远了，就模糊听了几个字。

“你说她叫什么？”

“谁？李？”

“不，那个女孩，被选中的那个。”

“噢，叫涩琪，康涩琪，裴老师真不闻窗外事，这个名字我们学校还有不知道的呢？看李那么满意的，这么多年都没有过......”

“....以后.....首席.....前途无量......”

裴柱现听着又低头去看手里的票，黑色做底色，最右一抹迷人的金，抽象地勾勒出一个舞动着的剪影，她仔细想了想。

“我到时候跟你们一起过去吧。”

男同事似乎已经很习惯被打断了，他又张了张嘴才转过来话头。

“好，我去接你？”

“没事，我自己开车。”

裴柱现微微点了头，打个招呼就离开了，留下了男同事站在原地感叹，他们音乐学院的这朵高岭之花实在是名副其实的冷清。

演出当天学校剧院座无虚席，人头攒动，上一次遇上这种盛况还是裴柱现回校执教后，院里给她办了一场小型的欢迎演奏会，不过那时候多是本院的学生，不像这次，除了国立舞团的李指导外，还来了几个在文艺界名头响当当的人物，就连后台紧张的气氛也不同寻常，谁都明白这次演出的主角是康涩琪，但只要上台了就是机遇，难保自己不会有幸被谁挑中，成为下一个“康涩琪”。

开场前，金院长叫上裴柱现跟他去趟后台，老头往裴柱现手里塞了一捧花。

“帮我看看。”

金院长微努着嘴，伸出两只纤长的手指左右调整领结，不知道的还以为他才是今晚的主人公。

“挺好的，没歪。”

裴柱现抱着芳香馥郁的捧花，被熏得有些发晕，后台人多又嘈杂，脂粉味，烧焦的电路味，盒饭味全混在一块儿，乱作一团，她本不爱凑这种热闹，现在更是后悔。

“好，走吧。”

金院长瞪了瞪眼睛，拿过裴柱现怀里的捧花，转过头直直冲着混乱中心的一个瘦高个女人走过去。

“李老师，我来啦。”

“怎么又是你。”

女人嫌恶地看了他一眼，左手扶了扶蓝牙耳机，皱着眉头仔细从嘈杂的电流中分辨出那边传达的信息。

“对啊，又是我。”

金院长干笑了两声，裴柱现看着院长油光华亮的后脑勺，不禁想此刻他脸上是一幅怎样的光景。

“李，你今天可真漂亮，我给你买了花......”

话还没说完，就被对方一个手势制止了，女人紧蹙着眉头，像是遇到了什么难题。

“啊.....那我先给你放这边了，你先忙，先忙。”

金院长戚戚地将捧花放在一旁的音箱上，完了摸了摸自己熨得割手的裤线，似乎还在犹豫着开口说些什么。

瘦高个的女人却没给他这个机会，扶着耳机一路风风火火地走了。

气氛一时间有些尴尬，裴柱现适时地说。

“院长，我去外面透透气，太闷了。”

金院长闻言点点头，一幅呆木的样子，领结歪了几度。

再这样下去裴柱现会怕自己忍不住笑出声，她笑点一向不高，为了院长的面子，她赶紧从后面的消防通道离开了。

混乱之外，在散发着幽蓝色灯光的消防通道，裴柱现看见了康涩琪，这就是她们的第一次见面。

女孩看着突如其来的闯入者，冷静地摁灭了手里的烟头，那一点猩红随之消失在昏暗中，只留下了几缕还未消散的白和一股浓烈的烟草味。

裴柱现反而吓了一跳，女孩化着浓重舞台妆的脸在这种情境下显得有些诡异，然而她却穿着一件灰色的兜帽衫。

“我吓到您了？”

与第一印象不符，女孩轻声开口说，声音低沉，语调还像个孩子。

“没有。”

裴柱现推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，暗自平复着呼吸，她胆子很小，随便什么事都能把她吓得魂飞魄散，更别说在这种幽僻的地方遇见一个化得像妖精一样的女孩，她的目光被遮掩在深厚的眼影下面，裴柱现怎么也看不清，一时间甚至怀疑是不是撞了鬼。

女孩轻轻笑了笑，她侧过身，擦过裴柱现推开了沉重的门，另一边的光和混乱透了过来，显得不太真切。

门再度被关上了，只留下裴柱现一个人呆在这片幽密的蓝光里，在那之前，她听见远方传来模糊地责备声。

“涩琪！马上要开演了，你跑去哪里，李指导到处找你......”

空气中烟草的气味还仍然浓烈，裴柱现后知后觉地咳嗽了几声，然后掩着鼻子快速离开。

“你去哪了？快开始了。”

裴柱现猫着腰回到座位，旁边的男同事好奇地问。

“院长呢？”

“他早回来了，一幅受挫了的样子，怎么了？又被踢了一脚？”

裴柱现摇了摇头，没有回答。

正巧演出开始，剧目是经典的芭蕾舞剧《胡桃夹子》，当进行到第二章生日宴会，裴柱现迎着耀眼的光看着一瞬变得富丽堂皇的舞台，视线放在最中央那个笑得像孩子般明媚的舞者，她轻盈地脚步像是点在所有人的心上，如果说这一刻坚实的地板似乎变成了云端也不过分，她将肆意的快乐和少女的纯真毫无保留地展露给了人们，灿烂的笑容，绝佳的控制力，在场的所有人都为她倾倒。

而裴柱现却沉默地坐在台下的阴影，她认出来了，台上那个所有人瞩目的公主是消防通道中那个穿着兜帽衫的女孩，在她看来，康涩琪此刻像是一个完美无缺的梦境，又或者，那个熟练地掐灭了烟头的女孩才是梦境。

“噢，木偶进行曲。”

男同事一脸陶醉地看着台上欢快的景象。

裴柱现于是收回了脑袋中的胡思乱想，将注意力放在台上，这是柴可夫斯基的胡桃夹子组曲中的第二章，她年幼时最喜欢的乐章，那些瑰丽的冒险般的旋律和昂扬的快乐，也许裴柱现就是从这之中发现了音乐的美妙。然而在这个时候，另一种形式的美妙也被裴柱现领略了，她从前忽视了的，如今却突然发现了。

裴柱现目不转睛地看着台上转动的人，看她轻盈的身姿和随心所欲的每一个点地，旋转，跳跃，惬意地掌控着每一个人的目光。

“真美。”

“什么？”

裴柱现摇摇头，她没发觉自己正微微笑着，纤细的男人古怪地看了眼自己的同事，又重新投入了那场奇妙的冒险。

谢幕之后掌声经久不绝，不知什么时候后门也堵满了年轻的学生，他们放肆地吹着口哨，大声嚷着，裴柱现随着同行的老师们一同往后撤，金院长一反常态地勾着身子，没再去后台。

“怎么样？要我说柴可夫斯基的确是俄国最伟大的作曲家。”

“的确是，不，那你把拉赫玛尼诺夫放在哪里。”

“又来了又来了......”

“俄国人的深厚还是要交给拉赫玛尼，柴可夫斯基太过柔弱。”

“偏见，你这是赤裸裸的偏见！”

“喂，小点声。”

同事们熙熙攘攘地讨论声裹着裴柱现寸步难行，她无奈地看着这帮半老不老的顽童。

“去喝酒么？”

音乐家们兴致起来了，开始自发组起了摊子。

“院长来么？别愁眉苦脸了。”

“去去去！一醉方休。”

老头三两下解了领结，扬了扬手，然后转头看向一旁过分安静的裴柱现。

“小裴老师呢？一起去么？”

“我就不了。”

“诶，明天周日又没课，这次你可跑不掉了.....”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

裴柱现轻轻皱着眉头，心想怎么拒绝才好。

“院长又强人所难，想喝酒，我陪你喝就是了，我看裴老师前几天忙毕业汇演的事情都脱不开身，还是让她休息休息吧。”

纤细的男同事此刻反倒挺身而出，惹得周围人一圈笑话。

男人回过头给她了个眼神，然后打着哈哈跟一群人走远了。

裴柱现留在原地顿了顿，然后往停车场走去，心想这个人情以后还得怎么还回去才好。

开车出来的时候，恰巧碰见剧院后门聚着一帮子演员，个个带着夸张艳丽的舞台妆，却穿着常服，显得有些怪异，看样又是去聚餐的。

裴柱现不知道自己为什么放慢了车速，用眼睛专注地寻找一个穿着灰色兜帽衫的身影，反复确认了以后她终于发现康涩琪并不在人群中，裴柱现突然感到自己的举动有些好笑，她于是踩下了油门，将那些嬉闹的笑声抛在身后。

驶过校门旁的公交站台的时候，一抹突兀的灰色令裴柱现一怔，眼前刺目的红灯使她顺理成章地踩了刹车，车子停在了公交站台前的不远处，从后视镜还能看的见那个单薄的身影。

裴柱现定定地看着康涩琪熟练地翻出一盒烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，又伸手从口袋摸出打火机，嚓得点燃，女孩猛地吸了一口，然后仰起头把灰白的烟雾吐进了那片深沉的黑蓝。

裴柱现看得那样入神，甚至听见了康涩琪手中的打火机发出了清脆的嚓的声音，明明她离她那么远。

燃烧的烟草味顺着十一月份清冷的空气蔓进了车内，刺得裴柱现不由得咳嗽了几声。

红灯转绿，后面跟着的车突兀地鸣起了笛，粗鲁地抗议前方司机不合时宜的走神。

康涩琪迷离的视线顺着声音望了过来，把裴柱现吓了一跳，她忙收回视线，发动车子，过了一会儿再看向后视镜的时候，那个车站和灰色的身影已然消失不见。

没有人能解释的是，在那一刻，裴柱现想康涩琪显然发现了她的窥视，女孩叼着烟的嘴角轻轻笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 1 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198092&userid=73768152

“准备，一、二、走。”

裴柱现准确接收到了李指导从远处投来的视线，她不由得有些紧张，这是她第一次和舞团合作，以往的合作经验无非是弦乐协奏或者交响乐团，不是她配合别人就是别人配合她，横竖都有指挥棒领着，总不会出错，但舞团不一样，某种意义上讲，演奏者就是整个节目的指挥棒，舞者的节奏和气息全靠她手中的琴键支配。

在渐渐稳住节奏之后，裴柱现把视线从手上移开，她盯着人群中央轻盈跃动着的身影，试图追逐她的脚步。

排练曲目是萨蒂早期的钢琴小品组曲《三首玩偶匣子中的杰克》（http://music.163.com/song?id=5299154&userid=73768152），裴柱现很熟，她估计这也是金院长托她来而不是别的同事的缘故。

“李，我可能要缺席下周二的排练。”

“现在？你搞什么名堂。”

瘦高个女人两道细眉毛一蹙，金院长的身影立马矮了几分。

“上海的现代乐团过来交流访问，我实在是走不开了。”

男人摸着唇上的短髭，底气不足地开口道。

李指导哼了声，但也没继续为难，只是有些发愁，排练进入尾声，钢琴一缺席，磨合的时间大大缩短，这是舞团新首席的披露式，一点差错都要不得，更何况康涩琪是她最心爱的学生。

金院长看着心上人苦闷的神情，自己也着急得不行了。

“要不我找个老师来替几天，事情一忙完，我准时到场。”

“你现在随便找个人来？到时候又出问题。”

“诶......不会的，裴老师你知道吧，萨蒂的曲子她很熟，立马能上。”

李指导沉默了一会儿，她的这位前夫虽说平日没个正型，但一涉及到钢琴的事情，比谁都吹毛求疵，能得到他的首肯并不容易。

“以前，我们一起去看过她的演奏会你忘了？很不错的年轻人，我保证.......”

“那好。”

李指导想实在也没有别的好办法了，她看着刚刚还急吼吼的老头立马如释重负的样子，一时间感到有些好笑，这么多年过去了，这个男人对她还是事事上心，偶尔李指导也会怀疑自己选择与他僵持至今究竟是为了什么。

“排练的酬劳我们这边还是按你的标准给，请务必让裴老师帮帮忙了，涩琪的披露式我不想出任何差错。”

“我一定办到位。”

李指导看着男人急忙离开的背影，在房门关上后轻轻笑了笑。

“小裴，裴老师，您就帮帮我这个忙吧。”

金院长哭丧个脸，他是没想到问题最后会出现在裴柱现这儿，年轻的女人态度坚决，一幅没得商量的样子。

“院长，别的忙都好说，可我从没和舞团合作过，实在是......”

“我知道你的考虑，我也理解你的专业诉求，但是就这几天，我忙完立马归位。”

“这只是排练，诶，没那么高的要求。”

裴柱现紧抿着嘴巴，伸手推了下眼镜，漂亮的小脸上拒绝的神色宛若帝国的城门般动摇不得。

金院长有些泄气了，他又抬手拧了拧颈间的领结，一屁股靠在办公桌上。

“小裴，你也知道我和李指导，她的事我怎么能不帮。更何况这次是涩琪作为舞团新首席的披露式，横竖算是我们学校的荣誉，于情于理，我这个做院长的也要负责到底才是。”

“涩琪？”

“就是一六届的康涩琪，咱们舞蹈学院出身，我记得当年还邀你去看过她的毕业汇演，你忘啦？”

裴柱现心里一怔，三年前那抹灰色的声影又突兀地浮现在眼前，在幽蓝的昏光下浓重鬼魅的眼影埋藏了女孩的视线，她唇间那一点刺眼的猩红仍历历在目，在此后的无数个梦境中烫醒了她，裴柱现不由得冒了滴汗。

“我记得......”

“裴老师，算我求求你，这也是没别的办法了。”

“你对萨蒂很熟悉，没什么困难，我去找别人，说不定......”

“院长，我去吧。”

裴柱现晃神间看着金院长收住了急匆匆的追诉，脸上露出了如释重负的神情。

究竟为什么答应了？裴柱现从来不愿意做没把握的事情，她的人生一路都是由优秀证书堆砌的，她不吸烟，从不饮酒，连发型几年来也没怎么换过，乌黑的长发如瀑地垂在身后，衬得她那张白皙小巧的面庞更纯洁动人。此刻，她微微愣着神坐在院长的办公室里，脑子里想的却是那股浓烈的烟草气味和女孩玩味的笑容。

......

金院长终于了了一桩心事，此刻显得既单纯又活泼，仍像个半大的毛头小伙子，裴柱现看着他快乐的模样，不知为何又想到了康涩琪，一个五十多岁的男人的明朗和一个二十出头的少女的阴郁，两种截然不同的生命状态使裴柱现陷入了奇怪的沉思，她不由得想到人的复杂。

“噢，曲目是萨蒂的几组钢琴小品，《玩偶匣子中的杰克》、《玄秘曲》、《吉姆诺佩蒂》，后两组也许不会用到，但你还是先准备一下。”

埃里克·萨蒂，法国作曲家，钢琴家，玩世不恭的音乐怪杰，曲风诡秘、玄妙，却直率、质朴，反对铺张浮华的古典浪漫主义，对夸张艳丽的表现主义也相当反感，他的曲子大多采用重复单调的和弦，右手以单音表现主旋律，左手辅以固定节奏，呈现出一种朴素明净，毫无虚饰的美感。

然而真正能演奏好萨蒂的钢琴家必然要有一颗极其纤细敏感的心，才能在这种沉闷的重复中能演绎出无穷的美来，萨蒂的曲子为裴柱现赢得了金院长的青睐，使她得以在二十五岁的年纪就任教于这个国家最优秀的音乐学院。

裴柱现在琴房里默然弹奏着预备要用的曲子，她的思绪却飞到了很远的地方，那个年轻的女孩终究成为了首席么？这是理所当然的，裴柱现看过她的舞，上面没有任何道理不选择她，但是为什么有一种令人难以忽视的质问横亘在她的胸间。

“吉姆诺佩蒂一号？”

突如其来的男声打断了裴柱现的思虑，纤细的男人仍穿着一件纯黑色的衬衫，外面套了一披破布似的长款背心，直到脚踝，如果换做裴柱现穿的话，或许早就拖在脚后了。

“嗯。”

裴柱现推了推眼镜，没多说，定定神继续弹奏着。

“怎么突然想起来弹这曲子。”

男同事笑了笑，随意坐在一旁的椅子上，隔着不近不远的距离看着裴柱现，她秀丽的侧脸被长发遮去了一大半，只露出了高挺的鼻梁，白玉似的，精细得像是古典时代最伟大的工匠手下的作品。

“排练要用。”

“排练？我记得咱们学校最近没什么项目啊，你接了什么私活？”

“非自愿，被院长拉去顶替几天，国立舞团的活。”

“噢......”

男同事声音低了下去，没过几秒又突兀地大声扬起来问。

“国立舞团的？”

裴柱现被他吓了一跳，猛地断掉了曲子，伸手抚着胸口直喘气。

“你干嘛！”

“噢，抱歉抱歉。”

男同事忙点头，过后又笑了笑。

“你胆子真小。”

“国立舞团怎么了？”

裴柱现没好气地瞪了一眼男同事，她今天的情绪明显不太稳定。

“噢，没什么，只不过想起一些事情。”

“国立舞团的吉姆诺佩蒂我只能想到一个人。”

男同事故弄玄虚地顿了顿，他看着裴柱现不甚友善的表情，急忙又说。

“李指导，这可是她的保留曲目。”

“是么？可院长说这次是新首席的披露式。”

男人于是又不可遏制地瞪大了眼睛，令裴柱现皱了眉头。

“别一惊一乍的。”

“不是不是，这剧目要重演？”

男同事晃着脑袋，一幅难以置信的样子。

“你要不一次性把话说完。”

裴柱现彻底转过身来，面对着男同事，一手搭在琴侧，沉默地捻着防尘用的红色绒布。

国立舞团和吉姆诺佩蒂，或者说芭蕾舞和萨蒂，再或者说李指导和金院长，这在韩国文艺界是可以划上等号的事情，当年李指导还是李首席，金院长则是音乐学院的青年教师，金老师爱舞如命，三天两头地往剧院跑，偶尔承接些演奏工作，算是半个编外成员了，小伙子见到首席的第一眼就沉入了爱河，送出去的花能淹没了整个首尔城，后来两个才华横溢的年轻人理所当然地相爱了，这一相爱成就了一段艺术界的美谈，他们的爱情的结晶——国立舞团的原创芭蕾剧目《REVE》（法语：梦）在两年后上演了，当时可谓是盛况空前，一票难求。

萨蒂的鬼魅玄奥和芭蕾的高贵优雅，钢琴的纤细柔弱和舞蹈的轻盈宛转相得益彰，在那个时候甚至惊动了俄国的莫斯科大剧院，赞誉不绝于耳，新闻报纸满天飞，韩国人的民族自满心立马被满足了，恨不得即刻发送一颗太空卫星，二十四小时循环向全宇宙播放。

“你竟然不知道？”

讲到这儿，男同事诧异地看了一眼裴柱现。

裴柱现心虚了虚，她似乎从小就不太乐意接受外界的信息，能不出门绝不出门，同龄人痴迷于电子游戏和网络的时候，她也只是坐在钢琴前沉醉在那些几百年前的伟大音符中，周围的一切对她来说都是噪音。

“这不重要。”

裴柱现又推了下眼镜，轻声说。

男同事于是清了清嗓子，继续讲述这段传奇般的往事。

《REVE》第一场演出成功后，金老师在全场如雷的掌声中单膝下跪，向着他纯白的女神说出那句庄严又甜蜜的恳求，可好景不长，不知出于什么缘故，在第一次也是最后一次世界巡演结束后，两人宣布离婚，这部剧目从此被埋葬，梦（REVE）沉睡在了历史如巨人般庞大的脚边。

“可惜啊，真可惜，两位主创不愿意授权，连换人马再版都绝无可能。”

纤细的男人喉头滚了滚，一副被自己感动了的样子。

裴柱现听后久久没回过神来，故事结束后的空虚感包裹了她。

“可现在竟然要重演了，我想有无数人都在等待梦的重生。”

男同事低沉地嗓音回荡在安静的琴房，加重了气氛的诡异。

“对了，你说是新首席的披露式，究竟是谁有幸获此殊荣？”

“裴老师？”

裴柱现猛地回过神来，她沉默了一会儿，转过身去看着五线谱上错落有致的音符，那些黑豆样的符号突然令她感到陌生。

“你也认得。”

“？”

“康涩琪。”

说完，低音so的深沉打断了所有的话语，琴声在静谧中蔓延。

那晚回去之后，裴柱现在网上找到了二十年前的梦，九十年代的影像技术不甚清晰，满目所见都是历史的印迹，洁白的高瘦的身影和三角钢琴后坐着的沉默的男人，都在这模糊的印迹中舞蹈，演奏，相爱。直至后半夜，她一个人，在昏暗的卧室里默默看完了。

“涩琪，还不够快。”

李指导的声音尽管严厉，但旁人仍能轻易地听出她言语中的宠爱。

“你要想想，你就是玩具盒子里突然弹出来的小丑，哗！一下子吓得所有人都人仰马翻。”

康涩琪咬紧了牙关，继续旋转。

“弹来弹去，从这边到那边，诶，对，狡黠的，一个可爱的坏家伙。”

李指导不住地用语音引导年轻人对情绪的处理，在这方面她的专业令人信服。

“带着恶作剧的心理，嘿，看看我，躲起来，吓你一跳！”

裴柱现手中增加着速度，眼神在手上和康涩琪身上来回变换，她额头开始有些冒汗。

“笑容！对！”

康涩琪感到汗水顺着动作从空中甩了出去，她仍然不能停止，快乐，她是快乐的，康涩琪不得不在脑子里一直灌输着自己。

“来，左边，右边，合。”

李指导挥着手，四周的舞者又一拥而上，汇成盛大的欢快景象，无数的胳膊扬在空中，无数的腿踢起来，无数的旋转，无数的笑脸，真就如那只莫名其妙吓人一跳的小丑似的，让人不由得开怀大笑。

钢琴落在最后一个重音上戛然而止，小丑杰克重新缩回了盒子中，裴柱现轻轻喘着气看着不远处那个清瘦的伏在地上的身影，直到过了一会儿，康涩琪才抬起头来，接受了四周的掌声。

“很好，很好。”

李指导微微笑着，然后视线越过了人群，看向了裴柱现，眼神中仍留着肯定的神色，裴柱现不由得报之以一个真诚的微笑。

排练结束已经是深夜，裴柱现折起琴谱，细致地收好了钢琴，她抬头去看那一团乱糟糟的舞者，却没见到康涩琪，像是意料之中的那样，裴柱现顿了顿脚步离开了练习室。

“裴老师。”

走廊不远处响起另一道声音，一个瘦高的身影走了过来。

“啊，李指导。”

裴柱现低了低头，又伸手推了下镜框。

“今天对您太严厉了，抱歉，我一进入状态就不自觉变成那样。”

瘦高个女人仍保持着高贵优雅的体态，脸上细小的皱纹丝毫没有影响她清傲的美。

“这没关系，您的指导很出色。”

“谢谢，那么之后几天也拜托你了。”

裴柱现点点头，她见李指导冲她笑了笑打算离开，突然莫名其妙地想喊住她问问梦的重演的事情，但嘴巴还没张开就又打消了主意。

有些事情，她仍是个局外人。

裴柱现于是放轻松迈着轻快的脚步往停车场走去，开车出来的时候，她鬼使神差地往剧院门口右边的公交站台看了一眼，竟然真的就看见了一个瘦弱的身影等在风中，在裴柱现愣神的当下，年轻人踮起脚尖冲她伸长了手臂晃了晃，她不得不把车子靠在站台边，放下了车窗，本想着问她要不要顺路捎她一程，却看女孩随手摁灭了烟头，从不远处的垃圾箱走过来，微微低下身子冲她笑，这笑意味着什么，裴柱现还不明白。

“裴老师，这次打算载我一程么？”

康涩琪玩味地笑着，她身上浓烈的烟草气味顺着十一月份的风刮进了裴柱现的鼻子，惹得她剧烈地咳嗽了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 1 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198092&userid=73768152

“抱歉，我没想到您对气味这么敏感。”

康涩琪打开车门坐了进来，随即卷起了一股清冷的气流使裴柱现瑟缩了一下。

“没关系。”

女人应了声，紧接着挂挡起步，黑色的车影倏地扎进了夜色里，枯叶在空中打了个旋，再重新落在路边。

“你住哪里？”

“莫斯科？”

等红灯的间隙，裴柱现扬着眉毛看向眯眯眼笑着的女孩，一时间不能明白对方的意思。

“喜欢芭蕾的人都住在那儿。”

康涩琪完全不像开玩笑的样子，她温厚地解答了对方目光里的疑惑。

“裴老师住哪里呢？”

“我？我住学校附近。”

“那把我送到学校门口就好，多谢您了。”

康涩琪说完就扭过头去看着窗外的楼影霓光，从裴柱现的角度只能看见一颗毛茸茸的圆脑袋，她又走了神，后方的车粗鲁的摁响了喇叭，吓了裴柱现一跳。

看着头上悬着的绿灯，裴柱现匆忙发动了车子，弄得她出了汗。

“裴老师总是走神呢。”

裴柱现抿了抿嘴巴，没有吱声，她不太喜欢康涩琪说这句话时伴随的轻笑，就像是对方的确窥视到了她的秘密一样。

康涩琪最终在学校门口下了车，裴柱现看着后视镜里仍远远地冲她摆手的女孩，突然不明白康涩琪所谓地“载她一程”是什么意思，如果是不愿意告知住址的话，为什么还要上她的车呢，钢琴家在薄薄的镜片后面皱起了眉毛。

以及，为什么在以后每个结束排练的晚上都固执地在这个地点下车，裴柱现没问过，康涩琪似乎也不愿意说。还有一件事，不是特别重要，从此裴柱现没再在康涩琪上车的时候闻到过烟草的气息。

“你今天还在校门口下？”

裴柱现已然习惯了，她自动自发地往学校的方向开过去。

“裴老师，能拜托您帮个忙么？？”

“可以，怎么？”

裴柱现一边转动着方向盘一边匆匆看了副驾驶的女孩一眼，对方今天的兴致不是太高，很可能是因为排练的时候意外被李指导训了一顿。

“我想拜托您再弹一遍玄秘曲给我听。”

裴柱现看了眼时间，今天结束的算早，刚过十点。

“可以。”

“谢谢。”

“那也请你帮我个忙吧。”

康涩琪转过脸来看她。

“什么？”

“别说您了，我都被你叫老了，明明也就大个三岁。”

裴柱现轻轻笑了，她刻意逗了逗康涩琪，期望年轻人能开心些。

“这怎么行，您是老师，尽管我没做过您的学生，但规矩就是这样。”

康涩琪冷淡地讲，裴柱现侧脸望她，正巧看见车窗外的光照亮了她一半的眼睛，素颜状态下的首席总显得过分年幼，或许是因为那双单眼皮的缘故也说不定。

“再说了，裴老师不也总拿我当小孩看么？”

裴柱现哑然，她因为康涩琪的轻笑皱起了眉头，仿佛对方又戳破了她的心事，裴柱现没再说话，驾车拐进了学校的小路。

裴柱现费力地推开了沉重的门，月光透过巨大的落地窗泻了一地，蒙着白布的钢琴立在一角，裴柱现快步走过去收拾起了地上的折凳。

“这间琴房，以前用来和交响乐团排练，新楼盖起来以后就不怎么用了，噢，我开个灯。”

裴柱现刚来的那年，音乐学院的新楼刚好竣工，旧楼成了半个仓库，平日里堆放些乐器，渐渐杂物也多了，后来裴柱现无意中发现了这间琴房，她很喜欢那扇巨大的落地窗，天气好的时候，阳光直直照进来，很暖和，天空一览无余，时不时有鸟群飞过，她一看就能看很久，裴柱现跟院长申请了以后把杂物清了清，偶尔借用练习，这儿的钥匙除了她也就院长那儿还有一把，不怕有人打扰。

“不用。”

康涩琪快速说道。

“月光很亮，你觉得呢？”

裴柱现顿了顿，然后把折凳堆在墙角，她扭头看了一眼门边站着的首席，今晚的月光的确很亮，她能清楚的看见康涩琪把背上的包放在一边，靠着墙缓缓坐了下来。

裴柱现于是褪了防尘用的白布，翻开琴盖，在弹之前把手放在嘴边呵了呵，又抵了抵眼镜，一副很紧张的样子。

http://music.163.com/song?id=5298975&userid=73768152

《玄秘曲六首》，萨蒂在这组作品中第一次废除了调号和小节线，使乐句得到了更加自由的延展，同时也造成了节奏的进一步散化，尽管乐曲充斥着无处不在的重复旋律，但由于激烈的强弱对比以及极其随性的节奏调控，仍从极简中幻化出了无数的玄秘，人会说一千个演奏者会出现一千首玄秘曲，这种说法不无道理。

在《REVE》中，这首组曲的前三首被编成了一段双人舞，讲述一对爱人的故事。《REVE》的独特之处就在于它的片段性，与古典芭蕾舞剧不同，它不是由一个线性的故事做统领，而是采用了碎片化的章节，彼此看似毫无关联，但又隐隐集中在了梦的主题，令人恍若在人的潜意识中神游，梦的瑰丽，奇妙，不可控，甚至疯狂，诡谲，都在其中展现。

《REVE》或许是最难跳的剧目，其中概念之驳杂，令人目眩神晕，康涩琪一路过五关斩六将，最终被这个难题放倒，爱情。

当曲子开始演奏，裴柱现就渐渐忘记了康涩琪的视线，也忘记了方才排练时纠缠在一起舞动的身影，她视线中是满目的月光，透过月光即是庞大广漠的宇宙，再向外，再向外是什么，旋律在倾诉什么，爱情是否不够承接乐曲的重量，爱情又是什么。

裴柱现被旋律引领着，她痴迷地，轻巧地，肆虐地在琴键上驰骋，被柔情和深远拉扯，她仿佛在抚摸它，又像是在鞭笞它，坚硬的琴键在她手中变得温热，像是首席舞动时绷紧了的手臂。

康涩琪再次占据了她的思绪，三年前那扇铁门隔断了的空间和记忆，那片深不可测的幽蓝，迷雾样的眼睛，浓烈的烟草味，一齐向裴柱现袭来，使她猛地断掉了最后一个音，向门边坐着的人看去。

康涩琪嘴里叼着的烟一抖，落下的烟灰仍藏着火星，落到了她穿着的宽大的裤子上，烫出一个显而易见的洞，康涩琪连忙用手拍了拍，又匆匆掐灭了烟。

“对不起，我忘了。”

裴柱现看着地上坐着女人眼中慌张的神色，摇了摇头。

“其实没关系。”

康涩琪于是站起身来，犹豫了一会儿然后踩着轻巧的步子走过来，从暗处到明处，直到走到裴柱现身边坐下，与她一同坐在了月光里。

“再一遍，好么？”

“不行。”

裴柱现低头把视线落在琴键上，她看着象牙白和黑错落交织着，在月光下露出了温润的光。

“好吧。”

年轻的首席叹了口气。

“你觉得爱情该怎么表现？”

裴柱现沉默了很久，她艰难地往一边又挪了挪，单人琴凳很窄，她的右胳膊与康涩琪紧紧相贴。

“很难对吧？”

康涩琪轻轻说，她身上仍沾着烟味，但并不令裴柱现感到厌恶。

“我刚刚想起了一些事情，听着这支曲子。”

“什么？”

裴柱现转过头来望着女人沉静的脸，又因为距离太过接近，只好把视线放在她的眉心。

“三年前，在那个消防通道里的人，是你对吧。”

“我觉得再模拟一遍那个场景，似乎就能够抓住点什么。”

裴柱现听见康涩琪这么说，不由得看进她细长的双眼，要像刚刚那样拒绝她其实很简单，但是裴柱现最终没那么做。

十一点的学校剧院没有任何人，裴柱现不知道康涩琪从哪儿弄来了后门钥匙。

“李指导的。”

“我跟她说我想回来找找感觉。”

年轻的首席在月光下弯了弯眉毛，一副很天真的样子。

“你至少应该把你的舞伴带着。”

裴柱现刚说出口就后悔了，她不得不在内心介意那个年轻的男人，尽管她知道在舞蹈中这种肢体接触是非常合理的，裴柱现懊恼地闭了下眼睛。

而康涩琪仅仅看了她一眼，并没有作声。

消防通道里仍然亮着幽蓝色的光，一如三年前的晚上，唯一有区别的就是门后没有那些沸腾着的嘈杂，整个剧院静谧无声，只有她们两个人，裴柱现不禁有些犯怵。

“是这么？是这吧。”

康涩琪却很兴奋，不知道是不是因为夜闯剧院的禁忌感。

她一边嘟囔着一边挪到墙边，裴柱现看着她不知为何感到有些滑稽。

“开始了。”

裴柱现站在门边，挺了挺腰板。

等了好一会儿，康涩琪却不开口，印象中的确是她说的第一句话没错，裴柱现不愿意在这个地方多待，实在是有些诡异。

“说话呀。”

康涩琪瞪着单眼皮看了她好一会儿，然后噗嗤笑了出来。

“对不起，对不起。”

“可是我当时说了什么？”

裴柱现开始觉得康涩琪这么做是在恶意拿她寻开心了。

“我记得你在抽烟。”

“噢，对。”

康涩琪点点头，忙从包里翻出烟来，刚想点又顿住动作，她看向裴柱现。

“没事，你快点，这里太安静了。”

于是嚓得点燃，这次裴柱现清楚地听见了打火机清脆的声音，火光一闪而过，年轻的女人唇间叼着一点猩红，半张面孔隐在了烟雾里。

然而最终康涩琪也没开口说话，裴柱现只是站在一边默默地看女人抽完了一只烟，她没再咳嗽。等康涩琪掐灭了烟头，裴柱现悄悄地逼近了她，闻见了更加浓烈的烟草的气味，然后裴柱现侧着身子，擦过康涩琪离开，听见了对方在背后的轻笑声。

“我觉得还是不行。”

“快走吧。”

裴柱现快速地说，心里涌上了异样的情绪。

这一晚，康涩琪仍在校门口和裴柱现道别，钢琴家看着后视镜里依旧挥舞着手臂的首席抿了抿嘴巴，只差一点。

第二天上午裴柱现却收到了金院长发来的短信，说他事情已经处理完，下午就能回去参加排练，这几天辛苦她了之类的话。

裴柱现看着窗外秋季高爽的天空，停下了手里弹到一半的曲子，忽然感到有些怅然若失，她又翻了翻手机，不知该不该把这件事情告诉康涩琪。

康涩琪一如既往地头一个到了练习室，她去更衣室脱下了厚实的夹克，换上了舞衣，来到镜子前开始热身，视线落到了角落的三角钢琴上，不由得笑了笑。

“噢，涩琪，今天也这么早？”

意料之外的是，金院长抱着一大捧鲜花踏了进来。

“金老师？您.....”

“嘘嘘嘘！别说，我待会给她一个惊喜。”

老头子又颠了颠怀里的捧花，一脸兴冲冲的样子。

“我就躲在钢琴后面，保密，保密。”

康涩琪复杂地看着男人吸着肚子钻进了钢琴和镜子狭窄的缝隙中，那束过大的捧花还露了一大半在外面，正被艰难地一点点往里收。

她走到一边，翻出手机滑了一会儿，不知道该不该问问裴柱现，可是问她什么好呢，看来她的工作已经结束了，年轻的首席抓着手机缓缓坐在地板上，想吸烟的想法又冒了出来，喉咙里像是爬满了细小的蚂蚁一般发痒，最后她放下手机，到更衣室拿出烟和打火机，推开门，往走廊尽头走去。

【辛苦了。】

裴柱现看到这则消息的时候，已经是傍晚，巨大的落日余晖笼罩了她，连屏幕什么时候暗了下去，也不知道。

就这样，裴柱现原本想着以后大概不会再和康涩琪见面了，如果不是因为年轻的女人在隔天深夜给她打了一通电话。

“好了，我们继续。”

李指导拍了拍手，扬着头扫视了一圈她的虾兵蟹将，现在的年轻人比她们那会儿实在是差的太多了，练习这种事情，从来都不应该是指导开口要求的，她们早已经不是学生了，却不能切换好自己的角色，仍以为在舞团里混饭吃还跟以前一样，上课打铃，下课吃饭，永远有老师在你屁股后面追着。

至少镜子前那个立足尖的孩子还给了李指导一丝安慰，康涩琪低着头，确认脚背，并不知道自己正被导师放在心里念叨着。

“Surprise！”

李指导听到这声音立马神色一凛，她面无表情地看着男人的肚子卡在了一半，进退两难，手里那捧花有些变形，但数量仍然可观。

“怎么是你？”

瘦高个女人毫不客气地在年轻人们苦苦压抑的哄笑中冷脸发问。

金院长一时间感到有些难堪，他挪了挪身子，好不容易从那个狭小的缝隙中解放了出来。

“诶，怎么这么说，我赶紧安排完了，这不立马来你这儿报道。”

一边说着一边把花塞了过去，随即被接受者放在一旁。

“裴老师呢？”

“小裴很忙的，我来了，自然不能再麻烦人家。”

金院长陪着笑，莫名其妙地感到自己不怎么被欢迎。

“还是替我谢谢她。”

李指导说完扭头进入状态。

“各自归位。”

金院长理了理领结，假装咳嗽了一声，快步走到角落里去了。

第二天练习室的灯仍然亮到很晚，舞者们几乎都走了，偌大的舞室只剩下四个人。

“涩琪，脚步快了。”

“慢了！”

“停下，重来。”

“托举的时机不对，涩琪，跳慢了。”

“一、二、跳！不对不对，还是慢了！”

“跟着金老师走，不要慌，顺着走。”

“托举不对。”

“快了！”

“不对。”

“不行。”

“重来。”

康涩琪和搭档满头大汗地坐在一边，看李指导皱着眉头严肃地跟金老师讲些什么，老头子似乎有些激动，一张脸涨得通红。

“好了，今天就到这里。”

李指导疲惫地走过来，她摸了摸额头。

“涩琪，你和小郑这两天辛苦一点。”

康涩琪倒宁愿导师能骂她一顿，也好过这样不温不火的样子，她擦了擦额角的汗水，急着开口道。

“老师，要不我们再来一遍。”

“今天就到这里。”

李指导态度反而很坚定，她看着爱徒汗水淋淋的脸，实在是再没有什么能讲得了。

康涩琪于是垂下头，过了片刻拎起一边的毛巾离开。

“裴老师。”

“怎么了？”

裴柱现听着那边的人带着鼻音的声音，从床上坐起来，她看了一眼窗外的天色，估计快十二点了。

“那你等我十分钟，校门口见。”

裴柱现挂了电话，在黑暗中愣了一会儿，然后匆忙换上衣服，抓起钥匙出了门。

在见到康涩琪之前，裴柱现一直在想着一个词，她想她这次最好能给康涩琪一些答案。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 2 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198097&userid=73768152

“久等了。”

裴柱现将车驶近了那个单薄的身影，那件棕色的格纹夹克挂在年轻女人的肩膀上，显得空空荡荡，康涩琪实在是过于瘦了。

康涩琪吸了吸鼻子，上了车，见裴柱现小心翼翼地冲她打量，只好别过头去，以此掩盖哭红的眼睛。

“谢谢你。”

裴柱现驾车往学校的深处开去，四周寂静无声，轮胎压在路面上的声音清晰可闻，像是用手指碾碎了烤焦的薄煎饼，意外令人感到舒适，树影斑驳地落在车窗上，身边的人悄悄抹去了眼泪，裴柱现产生了一种这是梦境的错觉。

裴柱现从左侧车门旁的盒子里抽了两张纸递过去，想开口安慰她，却不知说些什么好。

这种情况，她以前也有过，演出虽然不同于作曲或是编舞，但它实实在在也是一种创作，二次创作，对作品的理解不完全等同于对作品的诠释，表现实际上是非常难的东西，尽管从音符到节奏，从每一个旋转到跳跃，都是规制好了的，但在不同的艺术家的处理下，同样的作品或许会呈现出截然不同的面貌，情绪天生敏感，经历各不相同，所以当从事这一行的人们在谈到某个作品的时候，往往不会直接说某某几号曲，而是要加上表演者的名字，例如玛尔塔·阿格里奇的肖邦，鲁宾斯坦的肖邦，或者尼尔森的肖邦之类。换做芭蕾也是一样的道理，莫斯科大剧院的《胡桃夹子》与英国皇家舞团的《胡桃夹子》就有着气质上的差别，前者更为庄重精致，后者倾向于童话式的戏剧表达，如果再严格一点来讲，连首席的差异都会导致这些变化，同是莫大来演，现任首席妮娜·卡普索娃和她传奇般的同名前辈妮娜•安娜尼亚什维丽的《天鹅湖》也不尽相同。

这种纤细而敏感的微小差异造就了艺术的不可复制，同样也造就了美。

正如同绘画不是模仿，写作不是历史纪实一样。

当康涩琪担任首席的《REVE》开演后，人们将理所当然的为这部神秘的芭蕾舞剧冠上她的名字，与她的导师一同放进历史里。

裴柱现想年轻的首席应该是压力太大了，万众瞩目下，焦点的热度往往能灼伤一个人，更何况这是她作为新首席的披露式。

这么想着，裴柱现看了一眼仍然坐在门边的人，今天的云影遮住了月光，令她的身影更加迷糊。

裴柱现习惯性地伸手推了推眼镜，却发现鼻梁上空无一物，走得太急，她把眼镜忘在了床头，这让她略感到不安，实际上，裴柱现视力很好，那副眼镜不过是防蓝光的平光镜，而这件事情几乎没有任何人知道。

钢琴家稳了稳心神，开始弹奏这首神秘的曲子，而康涩琪抱着膝盖听了一会儿，然后从包里拿出舞鞋默默地换上，她把那件厚实的格纹夹克脱在一旁，单穿一件黑色的高领紧身羊绒衫，康涩琪走近了，来到那片朦胧的月光下，感到清冷的空气立马包裹了她。

于是在这间被废弃了的空旷教室，她们在演奏和舞蹈。

缺少了男搭档，这支舞很难成立，但康涩琪任由自己飘荡在了旋律里，在需要合作完成的动作时轻盈地用旋转略过，她的确是个极富天赋的人，这种即兴的改编丝毫没有动摇她动线的流畅性。

钢琴家不由得着迷地看着首席优雅的舞蹈，她感到康涩琪在与乐曲拥抱，接吻，陷入恋爱，裴柱现强迫自己移开了视线，盯着手下的琴键，一股莫名其妙的嫉妒感油然而生。

康涩琪似乎察觉到了那道视线的消失，她偏过来看见裴柱现低下了头，掂着脚步来到她身旁。

绕着三角钢琴旋转，似乎是在诱惑。

品味它，感受它，不要拒绝。

康涩琪在心里对自己默念。

诱惑，放纵，逃离，冷淡，热情，悬置，勾引，挑逗，依恋，愤怒，脆弱，小心翼翼。

太多的信息一下直冲脑海，康涩琪索性闭上眼睛，太过追求爱情的表达反而忽视了爱情本质上也仅仅是一种细嫩的情绪，向着城堡高阁大喊着我爱你的勇士未必真的懂得这句话的意思，证明爱情这件事情已然成为了悖论。

我爱你。

用什么来证明？

用告白，我爱你。

这算是证明么？说出来的东西未必是真，真的都是开不了口的。

没错，证明爱情，表达爱情都是悖论。

康涩琪睁开了眼睛，恰巧看见了裴柱现望向她的目光，第一次如此直接的接触，对方那双清晰的漆黑的眼睛在昏暗中明亮如月，康涩琪突然感到了一种玄妙的情绪，她不得不开口，尽管表达是假，但尝试未必有罪。

“裴，我多想在你的曲子里舞蹈。”

年轻的首席在月光下舞动，她立着漂亮的足尖，四肢像是被夜风吹散了的云那样舒展，微光在她身边流动。

“这样，我的身体任由你掌控就好。”

裴柱现安静地听她说着，感到额角冒出了汗，她继续演奏手中的乐曲，试图通过音乐拥抱舞者美丽的身体。

“我觉得涩琪和小郑搭配得并不算好，他们之间关系很僵？”

休息时金院长随意地问。

瘦高个女人不满地瞥了前夫一眼，她不太想开口说话，练习进行到这个程度，再说这些话似乎是毫无道理，现在换人重新磨合不如直接全篇推到重来算了。

而且问题显然并不出现在这里，李指导拧着眉头，她总感到一种不可忽视的违和感，这种感觉从金老头回来以后就微妙地存在。

李指导看着房间另一端坐在地上喘着气的年轻人，陷入了思考。

“说实话，我很不喜欢这段编排。”

男人继续自顾自说着，他拧了拧领结。

“哼，双人舞，之前你跳这段舞的时候，我实在是有些嫉妒。”

“噢。”

李指导漠不关心地回应。

“你怎么不想想这是你的问题。”

“我有什么问题，我可是全心全意地爱你。”

金院长一下子着急起来，正好戳中了瘦高个女人的痛点，她最厌恶男人这副模样，大言不惭地说爱她。

李指导无意继续这个话题，她转身向康涩琪走过去，希望放年轻人休息两天，几个月来连续高强度的训练，她和年轻人都有些疲惫。

康涩琪无疑是刻苦努力的天才，李指导看着她年轻的脸和倔强的神情一时间想到来了自己年轻的时候，她走了不少弯路，但这次她不想让康涩琪和她一样。

“今天就到这里。”

李指导态度很坚决，过一会儿年轻人垂下了视线，拎起湿透了的毛巾离开。

瘦高个女人站在原地想了一会儿，再回头的时候，却发现刚刚脸红脖子粗的男人也不知何时离开了，空旷的舞室就她一个人，她突然感到了寒冷。

这天晚上李指导回家翻出了蒙了灰的光碟，她最终还是点了播放，看着双人舞里的自己，这事情也许真的只有当事人一人知晓，在女首席背过身去的那一刻，视线飘向了角落里埋头演奏的钢琴家。

最后一个音落地，康涩琪双手扶在琴侧，弯腰压下，右脚向上一字马劈开，直指天空，这个动作原本是男搭档半跪在地，举着手撑住她的双手，但现在却恰巧换成了钢琴。

裴柱现与她久久地对视着，感到时间缓慢地绕着她的小腿打转，如同一只娇生惯养的猫，久久不愿离去。

“涩琪，”

“你的眼睛很很漂亮。”

裴柱现的声音有些干涩，她在猫尾巴的勾引下吐露了一句埋藏许久的心声。

康涩琪收敛了动作，静静站在一边。

“你也是。”

裴柱现笑了笑。

“你并不近视，对吧？”

首席坐在一边脱去舞鞋的时候，裴柱现听到她平静地说，心里微微被刺了一下。

“嗯。”

裴柱现又听见年轻女人轻轻笑了，一瞬间皱起了眉头，她不由得感到十分被动，像是被迫扒光了衣服，她的目光在直接的对视中显得有些怯懦。

但康涩琪没有继续说什么，可对方的这种余裕感也令裴柱现难堪。

“你还在校门口下么？今天实在太晚了，或许不安全。”

“那你觉得最安全的地方是哪呢？”

首席答非所问，她专注地盯着车窗上不断掠过的树影，那些树影像是斑驳的水彩画。

“家吧，我今晚最好直接送你回家。”

裴柱现难得强硬地说，她不太可能放任这个年轻女人带着一身汗走在凌晨空旷无人的街道，就算没发生危险，也会因为秋风而感冒。

康涩琪没再说话，直到车开到了校门口。

“涩琪，我看起来像是坏人么？”

钢琴家无奈地看向倔强的首席。

“不。”

“只是我也不知道我的家在哪。”

裴柱现看着坐在副驾驶上把自己缩成一团的女人，她那件宽大的格纹夹克几乎要把她埋起来了。

于是钢琴家叹了口气，调转了方向盘，往熟悉的方向开去。

人总有那么几次不愿意回家的时候，宁愿在凌晨的街上走一晚，或者在酒吧里买醉，也不愿意回到那个熟悉的场所，让温暖的死寂如同裹尸布一样把自己淹没，当内心找不到平静的时候，没有人有勇气面对温情。

“下车吧，到了。”

裴柱现很冷静地说，她不知道深更半夜地把国立舞团的女首席带回家做什么，清冷的裴老师实际上拥有一颗十分柔软的心，音乐学院的学生都悄悄在四下传说裴老师看起来严厉，但从来没有发过脾气，学生手掌撑了筋，甚至还亲自去买了跌打油回来帮着按摩。

面对小她三岁的首席，裴柱现的确用了对待学生的心，这一点她也无法否认，所以即使对着二十五的首席，她仍然觉得康涩琪还是那个穿着灰色帽衫的瘦弱女孩，但当年轻的首席要求裴柱现以成年人的眼光正视她的时候，这层藏匿在师生关系下的情谊则显得有些微妙。

在康涩琪舞蹈的时候，裴柱现不由得把她看作了一个女人，一个美丽的，充满吸引力的女人。

洞悉了自己的内心的钢琴家此刻冷静地说，力图不过分揣测背后的深意。

裴柱现的家在学校附近一个新开发的小区里，因为四周都是高校或是高新科技公司，开发商因地制宜，面向青年教师和白领设计了一款复式单身公寓，一楼客厅厨房卫生间阳台，二楼开放式卧室，时尚简洁，和裴柱现一样，学校里不少单身的年轻老师都住在这附近。

康涩琪一进门就闻到了一股柔和的织物清香，不是香水，也不是空气清新剂，她嗅了嗅鼻子，隐约觉得熟悉。

“卫生间在这边，衣服，你暂时穿我的吧。”

裴柱现翻找了一会儿，拿出一套大号的运动卫衣，递给康涩琪。

“内衣就将就一下行么？我这边没有新的。”

裴柱现看着康涩琪站在客厅一角的立式钢琴面前，随意地摁响了几个音，然后被自己吓了一跳。

“我不是故意的。”

已经凌晨两点，四周一点动静也没有，康涩琪怕得缩了缩脑袋。

“没事，我做了隔音。”

裴柱现抬手敲了敲墙壁，康涩琪这才注意到四周白色的墙壁上细密的小孔。

“还没被邻居投诉过，看来效果挺好。”

裴柱现自顾自地念叨着。

康涩琪接过衣服进了卫生间，沉甸甸的柔软的布料散发着好闻的清香，首席不由自主地凑近闻了闻，恍然明白了屋子里那股温暖的味道的来源。

等康涩琪出来的时候，裴柱现默默地坐到打开的钢琴边，手里任意弹着几个音符，她在想一些事情，比如要不要和年轻人聊一聊，以一个过来人的身份，给她一些帮助，还是说康涩琪需要的不过是一个陌生的休息之所来放置紧绷的焦虑呢，裴柱现拿不定主意。

“裴老师，我好了。”

康涩琪穿着宽大的卫衣裤出来，身上仍然带着温暖的水汽，不施粉黛的脸看起来还像个少女一般，她把毛巾顶在头上，发丝上的水珠不住地滚落。

裴柱现于是起身拉她到卫生间翻出吹风机，让她吹干，却听见对方的肚子突兀地叫了一声。

“饿了？我给你煮点面好么？”

裴柱现作势往厨房走去，被康涩琪拦住。

“不用这么麻烦，我包里有巧克力。”

“太晚了，吃巧克力不好。”

裴柱现于是没管康涩琪的客套，在煮面的同时她才又反应过来，或许对于一个芭蕾舞者来讲，这个点吃拉面更不好。

然而裴柱现的顾虑在看见年轻人狼吞虎咽的模样后被打消了，她欲言又止了一会儿，还是忍不住问道。

“没关系么？你们的饮食管理是不是不允许这样。”

康涩琪抬起脸来，把面条吸溜进嘴里，脸颊鼓起来，一副十分天然呆的样子。

“我没有太在意饮食管理。”

年轻人嚼完了咽下，露出了满足的微笑，看起来像一只饱食了浆果的幼熊。

“也许是体质的原因，我不太容易发胖，更因为每天消耗量很大，全部运动掉了。”

钢琴家看着首席快活的说，不由得低头看了看自己微笑的肚子。

吃完饭康涩琪抱起碗筷冲洗干净，裴柱现看着她站在厨房里的忙碌的身影，暖黄色的光打在她瘦削的肩背上，脑袋上顶着的丸子仍然毛茸茸的，也许这就是舞者与生俱来的天赋，就连做这些简单的事情也好看得不像样，令裴柱现无法移开眼光。

“你快上去睡吧，我来弄就好。”

裴柱现想她一定累得不行了。

“没事，就好了。”

康涩琪三两下擦干净了碗筷，动作十分娴熟，按裴柱现所预想的，这位天才或许是十指不沾阳春水的主，但事实并不是那样。

裴柱现实在是拗不过康涩琪，年轻人坚持让主人家睡卧室。

“已经够麻烦你了。”

她只好把折叠沙发打开，变成一张简易的床，裴柱现开始庆幸自己是万事都要预备妥帖的性子，尽管这张沙发床买回来还一次都没用过。

关了灯，房间里暗下来，裴柱现睡在二楼在静悄悄的夜里试图寻找另一个人的气息，但是很安静，对方似乎立马就睡着了，她真的太累了。

但当夜深了以后，裴柱现却突然在恍惚间听见了阳台门被推动的声响，她独居之前就一向浅眠，后来自己一个人住，神经似乎更总是时刻绷紧着，一点细微的声音都会让她醒过来，于是裴柱现轻轻下床，光着脚踩着楼梯下来，顺着玻璃推拉门看向外面，月光足以照亮适应了黑暗的眼睛，她看见年轻的首席背着身站在阳台上，指尖夹着一点猩红，灰白的雾气从那儿冒了出来。

听见门被推动的声音，康涩琪惊慌地回过头来，她看见裴柱现迷蒙的目光看向她。

“怎么了涩琪，睡不着么？”

就这么突兀的，首席夹着烟，捂住了脸，而后，钢琴家从她的指缝间听见了细小的哭泣声。

“涩琪......”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 2 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198097&userid=73768152

第二天康涩琪醒来的时候，裴柱现已经不在了，她坐起来恍惚地望着陌生的房间，然后又一头栽进了被子里，她实在是太困了，鼻尖充斥的香味显然不是她自己的，柔软的，仍散发着阳光的清香，康涩琪不由得往里又凑了凑，几乎把自己团成了一个笨拙的圆球，她还没有起床的意思，李指导大发慈悲，一口气给她放了两天的假。

想到这里，康涩琪不禁担心起裴柱现来，这天并不是休息日，可怜的钢琴家一如往常地要去学校授课，她掰着手指头算了算时间，快期末了。

年轻的首席立马产生了愧疚的情感，她扭头看见了床头那张亮黄色的便签条，撕过来愣愣地呆坐在床上读。

裴柱现忙关掉了轰然作响的闹铃，她扭头看了一眼身边熟睡的康涩琪，昨夜等她们真的休息了的时候已经将近凌晨，此刻沉重的眼睛让她欲哭无泪。但看着首席仍然安恬的睡脸，钢琴家实在觉得不好责骂，年轻的女人睡得很沉，还微微打着鼾，裴柱现只好低着头看了她一会儿，然后小心翼翼地下了床，在床头粘了一张便签条，然后离开。

【涩琪，醒了的话冰箱有牛奶和三明治，微波炉热一下就好，很抱歉来不及准备早餐，我还有课，先走。裴】

康涩琪捏着便签条下了楼梯，阳光已经透过窗子撒了一地，她还没睡清醒，迷瞪瞪的眼首先望见了角落那架立式钢琴，于是她走过去，伸出手指随意敲了几个音，清脆的声音击碎了大梦初醒的宁静，康涩琪收回手，退到沙发前坐下，她没忙着吃早餐，反而慢慢整理着思路。

昨天晚上她的情绪突然崩溃了，对于康涩琪来说，成年以后她很少会有这样的情况，无论是面对演出的压力还是技术上的瓶颈，她都尽量能够通过平稳的心态处理好自己的状态，也许借助香烟也是她的方式之一，但的确，她很稳，就像是一棵大树，同僚并不会对她产生任何担心，如果是康涩琪的话，一定能做得到。每个人都对她信心满满，如果这样的她突然崩溃了，比起她自己受到的打击，周围人似乎更甚。

就算是哭，也要躲起来。康涩琪给自己立下的规矩就是这样，直到昨晚。

“嘿。”

裴柱现轻轻托起年轻人躲藏在双手之后的脸，她抹去了康涩琪的泪水。

“嘘，停下来。”

钢琴家用温柔低沉的声音安抚着首席急促的抽噎，她叹了口气，轻轻踮起脚抱住她。

康涩琪反而因为她的动作而更激烈地哭出来，像是受到了极大的委屈，此刻安慰她更像是助长了委屈的气焰。

裴柱现毫无办法，她只能缓缓顺着女人的背，感受她在臂膀中痛苦地颤抖着。

康涩琪很瘦，这是非常直观的事情，穿着练习服的舞者就像是一片洁白的羽毛，从头到脚都纤细修长，尽管如此，却绝不是纤弱，每当她绷紧身体做动作的时候，胳膊上就拉出了精致小巧的肌肉线条，很容易令裴柱现想到刚刚展翅的年轻的鸟，从远处看着十分纤细的身体，却有着结实又健康的胸膛。

但在这个时候，裴柱现只能感觉到她的柔弱，不盈一握的腰令人怜惜。

“你跟我来好么？”

裴柱现松开她，牵起她的手，将她领进房间，外面的夜风很凉，在抱住康涩琪的时候，她就发现年轻人的身子冰得吓人。

首席低着头并膝坐在最侧边的单人沙发上，紧挨着玻璃门，刚好被月光落下的影子照亮，钢琴家则坐在她对面的琴凳上，不发一言地看着她慢慢恢复了平静。

“对不起。”

不知道过了多久，年轻的女人终于开了口，她声音很嘶哑，眼睛红肿，实在是一副可怜至极的样子。

裴柱现默默地走到厨房为她热了一杯牛奶，然后递给她。

“你有什么想和我聊聊的么？”

过了那个点，裴柱现的生物钟已经自动切换到第二天，尽管她的眼睛看起来十分疲惫，但精神却就渐渐清醒了。

“我只是睡不着......”

康涩琪抿了一口牛奶，她不打算再让今晚更丢人些。

裴柱现沉默地盯着不愿意开口的年轻人，她似乎叹了一口气，然后转过身去，在开始弹奏的同时对康涩琪说。

“听一听这支曲子好么？”

http://music.163.com/song?id=5299077&userid=73768152

这首轻快的圆舞曲《Je te veux（我需要你）》是埃里克·萨蒂在1900年创作的一首咖啡厅音乐作品中独具浪漫色彩的钢琴小品，当地人称其为「优雅的法国华尔兹」，是适合热恋中的情人相拥在一起翩翩起舞的浪漫旋律，这或许是萨蒂创作生涯中最令大众喜闻乐见的一首曲子，从而显得有些怪异。

康涩琪喝着热牛奶，看着裴柱现平静的背影，她柔顺的黑发垂在背上，在微微向左侧过脸的时候，能捕捉到她高挺的鼻梁，尽管只有一瞬。

“你觉得怎么样？”

康涩琪将空了的杯子放在茶几上，一时间有些语塞，这不过是一首平平的圆舞曲，和无数首圆舞曲一样，轻松，惬意，优美，适合跳舞。

“这是萨蒂的作品。”

裴柱现看着年轻人有些惊讶的神情，感到了然，所有人都不认为这样一首传统的圆舞曲是萨蒂所作的。

“我觉得，这不太像他一贯的风格。”

康涩琪小心翼翼地选择措辞，给了一句非褒非贬的评价。

裴柱现不置可否地点点头，然后意外地讲了一句话。

“我认为这是他创作生涯中最失败的一首曲子。”

这句话惊得康涩琪瞪大了眼睛，她一下忘记刚才的悲伤，只想知道钢琴家何出此言，要她说，这首圆舞曲并不算坏。

“你一定觉得我过于苛刻。”

裴柱现笑了笑，意有所指地说。

“如果是其他作曲家，我想它并不算坏，甚至很好，但偏偏是萨蒂。”

康涩琪没有答话，她像个诚恳的学生似的专注地听裴柱现讲。

裴柱现微微回忆了一下，才开口。

“萨蒂是个大器晚成的音乐家，他真正出名的时候生命已经只剩下了十多年的时间，可以说在早期，他过得十分窘迫，以至于潦倒，他几乎一生都住在巴黎的蒙马特区，还当过咖啡馆演奏者，这段时期被人们称为“绒料绅士（Velvet Gentleman）”时期。”

“这首圆舞曲就是他在那个时期创作的，迫于生计，他应该写了不少类似的咖啡馆小品。”

“曲名是《Je te veux》，意思是我需要你。”

裴柱现看着康涩琪津津有味的神态，心里笑了笑。

“很讽刺吧，这是萨蒂写过的为数不多的情歌。”

“但是却写得十分平淡，以至于无聊。”

康涩琪听到这里不由得端坐了身子，她似乎有些明白裴柱现给她普及这些小故事的用意。

“为什么当时院长和李指导没有选这首编排双人舞呢？明明它是萨蒂写的爱情，极其珍贵。”

“我想原因你也明白了。”

“你那天问我的问题，我这几天又想了想，现在或许能给你一个并不十分圆满的回答。”

“你觉得爱情该怎么表现？”

康涩琪适时地开口问道。

裴柱现看了她一眼，看着年轻的首席浸在月光中的身影，她微微向前倾着。

“我不知道爱情究竟该如何表现。”

裴柱现顿了顿，又接着说。

“但我知道爱情绝非是鲜花与电影票，浪漫的烛光晚餐和轻易的吻，爱情不是王子与公主的舞剧，也不是婆娑的泪眼和故作深情的誓言。”

康涩琪似乎被触动了，她轻轻地颤抖着。

“让爱情变得平庸是最可恨的。”

裴柱现说完这句话后，自己也愣了神，她们沉默了许久，直到天边泛着鱼肚白，黑色的鸟群出现在高远的天空，它们一圈一圈地打转，久久没有落下。

“涩琪，或许爱情最重要的不是表达，而是聆听，听听心的声音，风的声音，夜晚的声音，又或者白天的声音。”

年轻的首席定定地看着钢琴家显露在微光中的侧脸，她仍没有戴眼镜，那双漆黑的明亮的眸子直直与她对视着，灼得年轻的首席心里微微发烫。

康涩琪重新回想起了这一切，她站起身来，推开了玻璃门让清冷的风灌了进来，夹杂着枯叶的气息，从高远的天空趁势而下，卷起了她棕色的长发。

年轻人于是闭上眼睛，仔细聆听。

下午三点，裴柱现刚结束了一对一授课，她实在感到有些困了，眼皮不住地往下掉，踏出琴房却见到走廊上两道纤长的黑色身影，康涩琪手里拎着两杯咖啡正和男同事聊些什么。

“噢，结束了。”

男同事看见裴柱现冲她招了招手。

年轻的首席于是回过头，看见了有些迷糊的钢琴家，她快步迎上去。

“真不好意思，我刚知道你不喝咖啡。”

康涩琪说着又冲男同事的方向看了一眼，应该是刚刚谈话时聊到的。

裴柱现仍然接了过来，咖啡仍然温热，她捧在手里暖了暖。

“没关系的，也不是完全不喝，谢谢你。”

看起来年轻人已经回家一趟，衣服是新的，她换了一件皮夹克，里面仍然是黑色高领毛衣，一条银色的项链挂在胸前，下身是黑色紧身裤，脚上蹬了双皮靴。

“昨晚真是太抱歉了。”

裴柱现抬起眼睛晲了康涩琪一眼。

“我怎么不知道你是这么磨叽的人。”

裴老师举起了咖啡，很潇洒的说。

“这就够了。”

年轻的首席愣了愣，又笑了。

“你今天没有排练？”

“没有，被放假了。”

康涩琪似乎没有离开的意思，她跟着裴柱现往职工休息室走去。

“给你赔礼，正好回学校看看。”

“裴老师在学校似乎很有人气。”

康涩琪冷不丁地说，令裴柱现呛了一口咖啡。

“谁跟你说的。”

瞪着眼睛的钢琴家看起来并不那么有威严，她穿着格子衬衫和灰色毛衣外套，紧身裤和帆布鞋，柔顺的黑发披在肩头，架着那副圆眼镜，看起来还像个学生似的。

“刚刚那位。”

“噢，够八卦的。”

裴柱现眯了眯眼睛，不置可否。

“你不是说要回学校看看么？”

钢琴家看着年轻的首席气定神闲地坐在她的办公室里翻着音乐杂志，不由得开口发问。

“我这不就在么？”

“你舞蹈学院的，在音乐学院这待着干嘛？”

康涩琪一愣神，然后露出了一个憨厚的微笑。

“你说要多聆听，我就跑来了。”

裴柱现举在手边的咖啡突然喝也不是，不喝也不是，她开始怀疑康涩琪究竟有没有听懂她昨晚说的意思。

（“这孩子是不是有点傻？”）

年轻的首席看着沉默下去的钢琴家，不知所措地合上了杂志，心想是不是说错话了。

“那你，就多听听。”

裴柱现磕磕绊绊地说，尽量不显得怪异。

“院长？您今天不去排练？”

男同事望着两人走远的身影，在原地若有所思了片刻，转头就遇见了风风火火冲进大楼的金院长。

“去什么去，我再也不去了。”

无缘无故吃了一嘴炮灰的男人眨巴着眼睛，不明白平日里嬉嬉笑笑的院长为何发那么大的火，八卦之魂熊熊燃起，他脚步一转，往休息室走去，期望还能碰见康涩琪，问一问原因。

结论就是三人大眼瞪小眼，一问三不知。

“你以为谁都像你一样八卦？”

裴柱现瞥了一眼男同事纤细的喉咙，嘴真碎，还不知道康涩琪和她是什么关系呢就把追求者的破事抖搂出去了。

男同事心虚了虚，没吱声。

“好像和李指导吵架了。”

康涩琪尽量想了想，昨晚上金老师涨红了脸，一副要爆炸的样子，她极少见到这个笑嘻嘻的男人那么严肃的模样。

“为什么吵架？”

裴柱现又瞪了同事一眼。

康涩琪则低下了头，兴致不高的样子。

“排练遇到点困难。”

“噢噢。”

男同事忙点点头，他拍了拍康涩琪的肩，惹得裴柱现又瞪了他。

“院长和李指导都是高要求的人，不要往心里去。”

康涩琪勉强笑了笑，裴柱现看着年轻人低落的模样恨不得把男同事踢出去。

“你没课了？”

“没了。”

“那还不走？”

男同事一下子语塞，正打算怏怏而退，却见到门口一个瘦高的身影敲了敲门，来的人不是别人，竟然是李指导，李指导来音乐学院办公室，院长却气地先跑走了，这下他可打死也不愿意走了。

李指导进来看见康涩琪也是一愣，她想不到学生出现在这里的原因。

“李老师？”

康涩琪忙站起来，放假还被导师抓到从某种意义上确实点背。

李指导点点头，一如往日的简洁。

“裴老师，我来是想找你商量个事情。”

裴柱现突然被点名，有些局促不安，她看了眼康涩琪，对方显然也不明就里。

“方便借一步说话么？”

瘦高个女人拎紧了手里的包，脸向走廊的方向侧了侧。

裴柱现于是快步跟过去，离开前她又看了眼康涩琪。

办公室于是只剩下男同事和康涩琪两个面面相觑，两张呆滞的脸相映生辉。

“李指导出轨裴老师了？”

过了一会儿，男同事抖着声音问康涩琪，收到了对方毫不客气的瞪眼，于是男人噤了声，将双手摆在膝盖上搓了搓。

等裴柱现再进来的时候，表情也十分复杂，李指导简洁地和她们打了声招呼，就又拎着包扬着头走了，走之前对康涩琪说了一句意义不明的话。

“涩琪，这些天你多跟裴老师培养默契。”

康涩琪和男同事一同紧盯着裴柱现的脸，期望能看出点什么名堂，只看裴柱现的表情从复杂到焦虑，再到释然。

“李指导让我接替院长的工作，为《REVE》演奏。”

一句话说出来，惊得剩下的两个人掉了下巴，裴柱现沉默地走到康涩琪面前，替她把下巴合上。

男同事张着嘴巴过了好一会儿，然后颤抖着说。

“真出轨了。”

裴柱现拧着眉毛看向纤细的男人，她十分受不了对方一惊一乍的体质。

“......怪不得院长发了那么大的火。”

“谁出轨了？”

莫名其妙的一句话，让裴柱现摸不着脑袋。

“李指导，她撤了院长，让你上，这不是出轨是什么。”

男人摸着一点胡子没有的光滑的下巴，深沉地说。

“......”

裴柱现压着火气，实在不想跟男人多啰嗦。

康涩琪则眼睛里闪着光，裴柱现看着年轻人欣喜的神情，忽然感到有些别扭。

“不过不是全剧，她的意思是让我负责最后的三组，一曲群舞，一曲双人舞，还有最后的独舞。”

“啊？”

“正剧部分还是院长负责。”

“那金老头不得气死。”

裴柱现皱着眉毛，也觉得这样做不太厚道，但李指导态度很强硬，她思来想去，还是选择得罪院长。

“我还是去找一下院长。”

说完裴柱现匆忙往外走，留下男同事和康涩琪，两张喜悦的脸交相辉映，一个是为了八卦在兴奋，一个是为了合作在激动。

“康首席，你留个我的电话号码。”

“......”

谁能够控制梦呢？没有人能够，只有梦控制着人们。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 2 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=27198097&userid=73768152

金院长听见前妻的请求后，几乎怀疑自己的耳朵。

“李，你认真的？”

须发花白的男人看起来很受伤，他颈间的领结耷拉了下来，显得有些落魄。

“涩琪和你没有默契，玄秘曲本身节奏就很自由，如果钢琴家和舞者不合拍，是无论如何也演不好的。”

瘦高个女人蹙着眉头，语气有些沉重，她自己也明白如今突然跟男人讲要换人，确实是一件有些伤自尊的事情，但为了舞台考虑，她还是决定公事公办。

那天她们第一次排练这支双人舞的时候，是裴柱现负责演奏，尽管当时康涩琪偶尔踩不准拍子，在情绪表达上也有不足，但至少能看到渐渐变好的样子，反而等金老头回来以后，舞者从脚下的步子到肢体的情态，哪哪都不对劲。

李指导于是更坚定了心里的想法，她不容置疑地说。

“就这么定了，前面的正剧还是你的，但最后三支舞务必请裴老师来。”

金院长一副难以置信的模样，他对自己的专业水平从来都很有自信，质疑他的钢琴就像在质疑他挑领结的眼光一样令男人无法忍受。

“要请你自己去请！”

男人一甩胳膊，匆匆离开舞室，李指导惊讶地看着他气冲冲的背影，一时无言。吩咐好剩下的演员自主练习之后，瘦高个女人想了想，拎起包紧跟着男人离开了。

裴柱现敲了敲门，推门进去就看见往日潇洒快意的院长拧着厚实的眉毛撑着胳膊缩在转椅里，一副“闲人勿扰”的模样。她们音乐学院的这位金院长可来头不小，那可是全院众星捧月的宝贝，除了他的确是个非常出色的音乐家以外，那小孩样的脾性也令人不得不哄着，说好听的是做了一辈子的音乐顽童，往差了说就是年纪大了还没个正行。

裴柱现抿了抿嘴巴，艰难地开口道。

“院长，刚刚李指导过来......”

“我知道！”

男人气呼呼地半路截住了裴柱现的话，脚尖一抵桌子，哗啦背过身去，又往下缩了缩，从裴柱现这边只能看见他在椅背上露出的一层灰白的头发。

“我实在没办法拒绝。”

金院长哼了一声，而后慢悠悠地说。

“小裴，那个女人什么样子我再清楚不过了，她做了决定的事情还没人能改变过。”

裴柱现听着男人厚实沉重的嗓音，突然觉得他有些哀伤。

“你回去好好准备。”

金院长顿了顿，然后接着说。

“对你来说，这也是一次很好的机会，你父亲那边又......”

“谢谢院长，那我先回去练习了。”

裴柱现忙躲开了这个话题，她匆匆点了点头，然后离开了那间办公室，金院长缓缓转过椅子，看着紧闭的房门陷入了沉思。

夕阳斜射进长廊里，光打在裴柱现的后颈上竟热得发烫，在清冷的秋风中她的额角渗出了两滴汗，父亲，无处不在的父亲，钢琴家小巧的身影被夕阳拖得长又纤细，风一刮就散了。

裴柱现从小就喜欢钢琴，反而芭蕾课早早得就停了，那间漂亮的大房子里，午后，常常有一个身穿白裙的小公主坐在那儿，弹莫扎特，又或是舒曼，她最爱弹柴可夫斯基的《木偶进行曲》，音符一跳出来，两条小腿就直晃，这一切都很好，直到十六岁的裴柱现尝试着跟父亲说以后要读音乐学院。

“为什么我就不能？！”

青春期的少女一副天不怕地不怕的模样，她面对父亲专横的脸，眼眶里蓄起了委屈的泪水。后来她不顾母亲的劝阻，在成年后跑到了与首尔远隔万里的巴黎，花了一年的时间磕磕绊绊地学语言，住在蒙马特区简陋的出租房里，下午在咖啡馆演奏，报酬是老板允许她深夜在无人的时候随意使用店里那张破旧的钢琴练习，就是在那样灰暗无光的日子里，她认识了萨蒂，只一个音符就击中了她年轻又寂寞的心。

母亲曾经偷偷过来看过她，临走时塞了一张信用卡，却被倔强的女儿退还。

她要的不是父亲的钞票，而是认可。

凭借着完美无缺的演奏和东方人特有的细腻的神韵，二十岁那年，裴柱现考入了巴黎国立音乐学院钢琴演奏系，成为一名钢琴家预备役，毕业演出时恰逢首尔中央大学音乐学院的访问团来学校交流，台上那张显眼的东方面孔和手中深重缥缈的萨蒂一同吸引了金院长的目光，他激动万分地在后台找到刚刚二十四岁的裴柱现，恳求她来自己的学院任教。

“条件你可以随便开，我要的是你的才华！”

裴柱现看着这个与父亲年纪相仿的男人，沉默了片刻，当场就订了回首尔的机票。

啊，首尔，钢琴家落地是凌晨三时，冷是与巴黎相似的，风直直吹进了骨子里，她裹了裹大衣，身旁喜气洋洋的金院长则看不出疲惫。

“这段时间，你先住在学校宿舍，房子和车过两天给你配到位。”

“嗯。”

裴柱现淡淡地说，然后抬头看了看首尔微红的天空。

父亲最终还是知道了裴柱现在学校任教的事情，金院长接到财务处那边打来的急电，说突然接到了裴氏企业的一笔巨额捐款，院长二丈摸不着头脑，他和这个裴氏毫无交集，更别提对方大发善心地给他们捐款了，学院刚盖了一栋新楼，资金正吃紧，他还发愁给裴柱现的诺言能不能顺利兑现，这下刚好解了燃眉之急。

“对方什么名头？”

“没说。”

财务处战战兢兢地说，这是一笔不小的资金，他们做账的可有的忙。

金院长捏着电话想了想，裴氏，裴......脑袋灵光一闪，似乎一切都顺理成章起来。

“你想想，你在裴氏有没有什么......亲戚朋友？”

金院长旁敲侧击地问这个年轻的女人，他把捐款的事情告诉了她。

裴柱现则紧紧的抿着嘴巴，一言不发，看得院长心里有些发毛，来路不明的捐款让他心里十分不安稳。

“那就是我猜错了，哈哈，你看，都是裴嘛......”

男人拧了拧了领结，干笑了几声。

“院长，钱你收着就好，可能是我父亲捐的。”

裴柱现极其不愿意地开口，似乎说出这几个字是对她莫大的侮辱一般。

“这？”

“但我父亲是我父亲，我是我。”

年轻的女人倔强的黑眼睛在镜片后面闪着光，金院长看了看她的神情，便没再作声。

“小裴，你安心做，你是个很有才华的年轻人，这一点不会有任何改变。”

裴柱现沉默了一会，然后离开。

这些记忆随着金院长那句漠不关心的话重新回到裴柱现面前，父亲，她皱着眉头，将目光藏在镜片后面，她至今不知道该如何与这个男人相处，他的示好和默默的关切令裴柱现不知所措。

“怎么了？”

康涩琪出来扔纸杯的时候，刚好看见站在夕阳里的裴柱现，她分明的下颚线绷得很紧，白玉雕刻般的侧脸露着困惑和不解。

裴柱现听见声响回过头，她看着年轻人把纸杯和吸管分开，分别扔进可回收垃圾和干垃圾桶里，她慢悠悠的动作让裴柱现笑了笑，面目重新显现出柔和来。

年轻的首席向钢琴家走过去，她轻轻贴近她，低下头用鼻子抵在钢琴家的肩头嗅了嗅，像一只友好的小动物似的。

“悲伤的味道。”

裴柱现瞪大了眼睛，然后噗嗤地笑出声。

“金老师还在生气么？难为你了？”

裴柱现摇了摇头，她突然失去了沟通的欲望，这一切都让她感到疲惫。

“困了么？”

年轻人慢悠悠的声音再度响起，本来裴柱现喝了咖啡精神稍微恢复了一些，被她这么一问，睡意又向她袭来，于是裴柱现顺从地点了点头。

康涩琪静静看着她，此刻沉着又智慧的钢琴家仿佛一只耗光了电量的小兔子玩偶。

“快回家休息吧。”

首席愧疚的声音显得软绵绵的。

“他说你接下来没课了，我问了。”

“嗯。”

裴柱现勉强打起精神来，她眯了眯眼睛。

“走吧，我顺便送你回家。”

“不用。”

康涩琪猛地说，吓了裴柱现一跳。

“你太累了，我可以自己回去。”

钢琴家定定地看着首席躲闪的眼光，直到对方先调转了视线，她没有再问更多。

晚上洗漱完毕上了二楼，刚打开床头灯，裴柱现就见到她早上黏着便签条的地方又粘着一条新的，她伸手撕下来，放在灯下仔细看着。

【衣服我带回去了，洗干净再给你送回来。康】落款处还画了一只憨头憨脑的熊。

裴柱现盯着那张简笔画看了一会儿，不禁笑了出来，这模样让她一下就想到年轻女人那张憨态可掬的脸，还挺有才的。

想到这儿，裴柱现又起身，下了楼梯，推开了那扇玻璃推拉门，踏进了十一月份的夜风中，她手里摩挲着那张便签条，想着昨晚的对话。

“涩琪，或许爱情最重要的不是表达，而是聆听，听听心的声音，风的声音，夜晚的声音，又或者白天的声音。”

钢琴家看着年轻的首席显露在微光中的侧脸，她仍没有戴眼镜，年轻人那双细长又温和的眼睛直直与她对视着，灼得钢琴家心里微微发烫。

“你的声音呢？”

首席怔怔的问她。

“你的声音是什么样的呢？”

“和你的一样，和无数人一样。”

裴柱现恍惚地说，她在这一刻感到了无比的孤独，窗外微光下渐渐清晰起来的城市埋藏了无数人的梦，无数的人，悄无声息地在这座城市中埋藏。

裴柱现微微回过神来，她看着远方闪耀着的万家灯火，感受着人们共同的命运，那些相似的皮肉与皮肉之间，存在着千百年来都走不出的隔阂。

钢琴家于是垂下头，瞥见小方几上放着的烟盒和打火机，也许是康涩琪忘了带走的。

铁质的打火机上绘着浮雕，裴柱现仔细辨认了很久，才发现那是俄罗斯莫斯科大剧院的样式，庄严的古典建筑闪着银色的光，那八根古希腊伊奥尼亚式的圆柱是一种标志。

裴柱现不由得轻轻笑了笑，体会到了年轻人对芭蕾的热爱之深，想了片刻，她从烟盒中抽出一支香烟，学着康涩琪的样子叼在嘴边，然后凑过去点火，打火机机油很足，火苗窜得很高，差点烧到她的眉毛，使裴柱现吓了一大跳，于是作罢。

钢琴家手里捻着那支没来得及点燃的香烟，轻轻凑在鼻子下方闻了闻，最后没再插回烟盒里。

第二天是休息日，但裴柱现仍然一大早就起来了，她生活一向很规律，不上课的时候，就在家练练琴，谱谱曲，整理整理家务，洗洗衣服，反正在家里就能解决掉一整天的空闲时光。

裴柱现最喜欢的事情，就是做完家务后躺在沙发上，看着阳台上随风飘着散发着洁净香气的衣服，那些衣服微微在风里摆动，衣袖随风鼓起，又干扁下去，像是有了自由的灵魂。

就在这时，家里的门铃被按响了。

康涩琪抱着那套卫衣裤站在门口，皱着脸咪咪笑着。

“裴老师，我来给你还衣服。”

“正巧你在家，我走到楼下才想起来还没联系你。”

裴柱现把衣服放到衣柜里，她细心的注意到柔软的布料散发着和之前一样的柔顺剂的味道，康涩琪仍然笑了笑。

“是这款没错吧？”

年轻的首席揉了揉鼻子，十分乖巧的模样。

“对。”

裴柱现本想说些什么，但又没开口，她看着年轻人局促地站在门边，挥手招呼她。

“进来坐坐，来都来了。”

“好。”

“噢，你等一下。”

裴柱现回头往二楼走，声音从楼上传过来。

“你把烟和打火机忘在我这儿了，你不知道么？”

裴柱现从床头柜拿了两个物件，心里感到有些奇怪，这么大烟瘾的人隔了一天都没急着找。

“噢噢。”

康涩琪忙应了两声，匆匆接了回去。

“谢谢你。”

“没什么。”

话讲完了，气氛一时有些尴尬。

“要不你留下吃午饭吧，我中午刚好打算自己做。”

“好。”

康涩琪倒是答应地很干脆。

“那你自己玩玩，我去练练琴。”

裴柱现于是走到一边，余光看见年轻人坐在沙发上从包里拿出一本书，默不作声地读起来，她心里有些疑惑，憨厚的女人一副早有打算的样子。

http://music.163.com/song?id=5299100&userid=73768152

不大的空间安静下来，除了半空中漂浮的琴声，还有厨房锅里炖汤的微沸声，康涩琪抱着手里的书，眼神却不住地往角落的人身上瞟。

“其实。”

年轻的首席踌躇着开口。

裴柱现听见她说话，转过身来看她。

“我是故意落下的。”

“想戒烟了，带在身上的话总忍不住。”

康涩琪从包里又把打火机和烟盒掏出来摆在面前的茶几上。

“这个，送你了。”

裴柱现哭笑不得地看着桌上的打火机，年轻人还真的把自己当老师了。

“好吧，那我替你没收了。”

“嗯。”

康涩琪又憨厚地笑笑，低下头去看手里的书，裴柱现也就不再打扰，轻轻弹起了曲子。

今天天气很好，阳光柔和，洁净的衣物在阳台飘荡，室内琴声漫漫，花蟹汤的香气悠悠地从厨房飘过来，所有的一切都显得很美好，两个人不由得放松了心情，在这个悠闲的周末，在这间不大的屋子里，有她陪在身侧。

“真好。”

“什么？”

裴柱现仍轻轻敲着琴键，微微侧过脸来。

“没什么。”

年轻人又笑了笑。

吃完饭一同洗了碗筷，两个人摸着肚子半躺在沙发上发呆，阳台上飘着的衣服慢悠悠地晃，像是有催眠的作用。

“要睡会午觉么？”

裴柱现看着康涩琪把书反扣在肚皮上歪在一边，眼睛一眨一眨的，堪堪在清醒的边缘。

“去吧，上去睡去。”

裴柱现把书拿过来，愣了一下，然后放在茶几上，拉起年轻人，拍了拍她的屁股。

康涩琪打了个激灵，回过头看着裴柱现的手，脸上有些复杂，两颊飞起了红晕。

“一回生二回熟么，别客气了。”

裴柱现往洗手间走过去，十分自然地说，康涩琪于是没再忸怩，踩着楼梯往楼上走。

等年轻人睡着以后，裴柱现从最侧边的单人沙发坐回来，伸手捡起茶几上的书，翻了翻，扉页写了几句话，落款仍是一只呆头熊的简笔画，看样是康涩琪自己的。

裴柱现皱着眉头研究了半天，终于确定这些奇形怪状的文字是俄文字母，她掏出手机找到翻译软件，拍了半天才搞懂书名和作者，是屠格涅夫的《初恋》，但康涩琪手写的那几句话机器难以辨认，看起来像是疯狂的延长版的音符。

钢琴家之前从不知道首席还精通一门外语，这种新发现令她有些好奇。

裴柱现第一次在网络上搜索康涩琪的名字，跳出了许多信息，包括演出，获奖，以及一些杂志采访，最新的一篇是康涩琪当选为国立舞团的新首席后接受的采访，裴柱现看了看沉默的二楼，点开了链接。

“实际上，鲜少有人知道，少年成名的康涩琪在幼年时曾在莫斯科待过一段不短的时间，接受过莫斯科大剧院少儿班的培训，她十三岁才回到韩国，但关于这段久远的历史，新首席却不愿多谈。”

裴柱现读到这里，不由得看了看茶几上摆着的打火机，她伸手拿起来，定睛注视着那栋庄严优雅的建筑，于是，钢琴家猛地回想起首席之前随意跟她提起的话。

“你住哪里？”

车窗外微红的光照亮了首席半张年轻的脸庞，她的一只眼睛蒙在了深厚的阴影里，另一只眼睛安静地看着前方，过后她突然笑起来。

“莫斯科？”

裴柱现扬着眉毛看向眯眯眼笑着的年轻人，一时间不能明白对方的意思。

“喜欢芭蕾的人都住在那儿。”

康涩琪的确是笑着的，但笑不及眼底，任裴柱现再看也读不懂她眼睛里似是而非的玩笑。

“裴？”

等康涩琪揉着眼睛坐起身来，却看见女人坐在床尾皱着眉头看着她，她被吓了一跳，但脸上仍淡淡的。

“怎么了？”

“你家住在哪里？”

康涩琪反应了片刻，她还没完全清醒。

“学校附近。”

“为什么从来不告诉我。”

年轻的首席在钢琴家严肃的目光中低下了头。

“如果你想去的话，也可以，只是那儿并不是我的家......”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 3 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=5299102&userid=73768152

这是一个生活气息很浓的老旧小区，离裴柱现住的地方并不算太远，只一站公交的距离。

已是傍晚时分，夕阳沉在远方，光线变得柔和，毫不费力地看过去，是一片橙黄色的混沌，视线被交杂错乱的电线分割，鸟儿在上空盘旋，远处传来孩子们嬉笑的声音，很稚嫩，他们的快乐是真的，老人们坐在旁边闲谈，空气中弥漫着饭香，于是一声又一声的吆喝四下响起，很快小区就安静了下去。

裴柱现与康涩琪沉默地走在这一片安静的祥和里，显得有些格格不入，她们来到其中一栋，顺着狭窄昏暗的楼梯爬到五楼，康涩琪从包里摸出钥匙，在推开门之前顿住，她看了一眼裴柱现，抿了抿嘴巴，薄薄的嘴唇拉成了一条线，没什么血色。

“请进。”

年轻的首席轻声说了一句，然后打开门，率先走了进去，房间采光不是很好，裴柱现在看清室内的模样之前先闻见了一股幽香，是首席常用的那款香水，此刻这种气味显得很冷清。

康涩琪打开灯，一瞬间刺眼的白光塞满了空间，裴柱现眯着眼睛适应了一会儿，眼前的景象令她噤了声。

这充其量只能被称作是，避难所。

屋子平方并不小，实木地板已经老旧，被磨得泛着光，偌大的客厅空无一物，只在角落摆着一张床垫，深灰色的床品显得很简洁，旁边的木凳上是一瓶开了一半的红酒，再往旁边是一只巨大的银色旅行箱，除此以外再没有别的了，其他房门则紧紧闭着，看不出什么。

裴柱现默默地走到客厅中央，四处看了一圈，再把视线落在门口清瘦的身影上，对方此刻显得有些局促不安，她轻轻开口道。

“我......我一个人住，也没什么需求。”

这何止是没什么需求。裴柱现在心里暗自回应了一句，她看着首席年轻的脸上浮现出了难堪的神色，除了埋怨又生出一股心疼来。

“涩琪，你怎么这么糊弄自己。”

康涩琪垂下了头，像个受罚的学生一样，不言不语地站在那儿，似乎做错了事情。

“你家人知道你这样么？”

裴柱现拧紧了眉头。

“不......”

“不知道也不能对自己这么不负责任。”

康涩琪想了想，没吱声。

“这段时间，你先搬来我家住吧。”

钢琴家不由分说地要求道，惹得年轻的首席慌忙抬起脸来，明晃晃的灯光下，她惊讶的神色一览无遗。

“李指导让我们培养默契，与其麻烦你往我家跑，不如就搬过来。”

康涩琪听裴柱现这么说，脸上又有些烫，她还没来得及制造更多的借口，就被聪明的女人识破了。

收拾东西很简单，等康涩琪拎着那只银色的行李箱站在那儿的时候，裴柱现突然有一种给年轻人五分钟她就能永远的从这间房子里消失的错觉，康涩琪说的一点也没错，这儿的确不是她的家。

“走吧。”

裴柱现看了她一眼，然后转身下了楼，过后听见头顶上方传来了沉重的关门声，她心里猛地钝痛了一下，作为掩饰，钢琴家快速地走下楼梯。

回去的路上，两个人沉默了很久，康涩琪莫名其妙地对裴柱现说。

“要不要去汉江转转？”

钢琴家听她这么说，没有任何疑问，直接调转了方向盘，顺着周末拥挤的车流往汉江边开去，隐约的，裴柱现觉得康涩琪有什么很重要的话要跟她讲。

两个人捏着自动贩卖机里买来的罐装热茶，并肩坐在江边的石阶上，清冷的风毫不仁慈地刮痛了她们年轻的面颊，嘴巴里呵出的暖气立马就消散了。

黑漆漆的江水翻滚着倒映路边大桥上的霓虹，隔着这一江混乱的光，裴柱现感到康涩琪悄悄吸了吸鼻子。

“谢谢你。”

“嗯。”

裴柱现喝了一口茶，苦得她皱起了眉毛。

“明天的排练，我会努力的。”

“嗯。”

“你不是问我家在哪里么？我记得第一次是跟你说在莫斯科。”

年轻的首席沉默了很久才轻轻又开口道。

“这是一句真话。”

“我对家的第一概念就是莫斯科。”

“或者说勉为其难的称那个地方是家，实际不是。”

裴柱现听着年轻的首席摸不着头脑的陈述，没有提出任何问题，她只是伸出手抵了抵眼镜，默默地听着。

身边的人又沉默了下去，像是在做一种痛苦的挣扎，裴柱现越过江水望向另一边闪着光的建筑，突然觉得人生在世，活着实在是太难了。

“我没有家人，我是个孤儿。”

年轻的首席冷淡的声音几乎要被江水拍打岸边的声音淹没了，裴柱现手里的动作顿了一顿，但还是忍着没有回头，她把铝罐抵在下唇，深深地刻入了痕迹。

“我出生在莫斯科红场，长在孤儿院，在那儿我开始学习芭蕾。”

“噢，你可能不知道，莫斯科大剧院芭蕾舞团最初就是莫斯科孤儿院开设的舞蹈班，这个传统此后一直延续了下去。”

“然而当我渐渐长大，有一天我突然明白我并不属于那儿。”

“身边的朋友们都有着金黄色的卷曲的头发和碧蓝的眼睛，而我却生来是个亚洲人的面孔，尽管如此，我们关系还是很好，在莫斯科，老师们和同学们都叫我медвежонок，意思是小熊崽。”

康涩琪讲到这儿笑了笑，那的确是她最愉快的回忆。

“当时带我们的老师认为我很有天赋，但碍于亚洲人的身份，为我争取莫大芭蕾舞团附校的名额有些困难，就从那个时候开始，我萌生了回到祖国的念头，但一切都很难，我只会俄语。”

裴柱现听到这儿，默不作声地捏了捏手里的铝罐，发出了轻微的咔嚓声。

“后来我还是回来了，那儿毕竟不是我的家。”

康涩琪很冷静地叙述着她年少时的故事，但微微颤抖着的声音仍然出卖了她。

“康，这个姓，是后来我自己取的，红场 красная площадь的发音第一个字母听起来有些像。”

“涩琪呢？”

裴柱现终于看向康涩琪，她看见了一双通红的，悲伤的眼睛，心想自己的或许也是这样。

“孤儿院的妈妈说这是那个女人留下的，回韩国我才知道，这是一个十分普通的名字，可能她也并不在意。”

“韩国或许真的是我的家，我感到这是我血液里的东西，第一次吃，我就爱上了泡菜，很奇妙对吧？”

年轻的首席故意轻快地说，期望这种沉闷又哀伤的氛围赶紧消失。

裴柱现在这一刻突然理解了康涩琪为什么选择住在那个老旧又热闹的小区，但那个家，似乎永远都不能成为她所寻找的地方。

“涩琪。”

裴柱现悄悄牵住年轻人冰凉的手，她全身都被江风吹透了，牙齿不住地打着颤。

年轻的首席努力憋着泪水，她眯起眼睛笑了笑，过后真诚地看着钢琴家发红的双眼说。

“谢谢你。”

“我们回家吧，太冷了。”

裴柱现别过头去，她抵了抵眼镜，站起身来往车的方向走。

康涩琪默不作声了好一会儿，然后轻声地应了一句，随后站起身，紧跟着裴柱现的步伐，往身后的一片灯火走去。

“嗯，回家。”

第二天的练习场，两个年轻的女人早早就到了，一个在镜子前确认动作，一个翻阅琴谱在上面做些标记，画面十分和谐。

开始排练后不久，金院长也出现在了练习场，男人难得没有带领结，松着两颗纽扣，抱着手臂靠在门边默不作声地看着。

裴柱现和他互相点头打了个招呼，没有多交流，反而是李指导走过去跟男人说了什么，十分意外地轻轻抚了抚他的小臂，过后很快金院长就又快活起来，似乎这一场风波已经平息。

之前的流程很快就走完了，金院长从钢琴前起身，看着裴柱现向他走过去，男人伸出手轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，就又沉默地抱着手臂站在一边，似乎并不打算立刻离去。

第一首群舞已经没有什么大的问题，接下来就是那首双人舞，裴柱现紧张地摸了摸裤子，看着康涩琪和男搭档就位，年轻的首席反而很自信地冲她点点头，于是钢琴家闭上眼睛开始演奏。

http://music.163.com/song?id=27198162&userid=73768152（玄秘曲三号）

富有东方气息的神秘音符与首席轻巧的脚尖同时出现，康涩琪目不转睛地盯着男搭档，而后闭上了眼睛，那些动作在长久的训练里已经刻入了她的骨子，如今她需要做的，就是放任自己在音乐中流淌，像是水一样，不要试图对身体进行任何控制，她百分百的信任裴柱现，她相信钢琴家的音乐能将她带到安全之所，带到爱里面。

男搭档似乎也感觉到了这次排练有什么不一样了，他结实的臂膀沉稳地托起了首席轻盈的身子，调整着自己的呼吸配合她，让目光流露出迷恋，他不住地追随她，就像是落入了某种圈套。

除了房间中央舞蹈的两个人和钢琴，练习室里寂静无声，四周散落坐着的舞者屏息看着这场美丽的表演，连李指导也沉默着，用那双狭长的凌厉的眼睛安静地看着学生，金院长慢慢放下了环着的手臂，他悄悄走到李指导身边，连呼吸都小心翼翼。

“李......”

“嘘。”

李指导猛地打断了他。

裴柱现越过钢琴看了一眼不远处缠绕在一起的两道身影，她的心脏猛地收缩了一下，手里几乎一滑，险些弹错了一个音符，她于是赶紧收回视线，低头看着琴键，试图冷静下来。

那是她所不熟悉的康涩琪。

一个鬼魅的诱惑者，一个纯洁的爱人，裴柱现在首席身上看见了一种投身式的报答和象征着索取的利刃，她是这个舞台上唯一的真爱之人，所有人，所有人的目光，所有的人的心，都爱她。

钢琴家额头冒出了一层薄汗，她感到内心的嫉妒就像是野火在荒原上疯狂地蔓延，短短五分钟的曲子却令她感到如世纪般漫长，这无疑是一种煎熬。

裴柱现不由得想到康涩琪在月色下望向自己的视线，如今正献给另一个男人，她手中的音乐不可遏制地变得如此沉重，痛苦，如泣如诉，裴柱现尽量低着头，深怕她的心思被别人窥见。

直到最后一个音符落下，钢琴家才重新抬起头来，看着康涩琪正扶着男搭档高举过头顶的手，压下腰身，右脚尖直指天空，宛若是一座凝固了力量和美的古典雕塑。

过了好一会儿，才响起了四散的掌声，李指导用力地拍着手，她眼中甚至出现了泪光，金院长也涨红了脸，男人偷偷摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻子。

康涩琪收敛了动作，被男搭档牵着手，向四周行了屈膝礼，她快乐地转过身来寻找裴柱现的眼睛，却看见钢琴家在镜片后面闪烁的目光隐含着某种复杂的情绪。

于是年轻的首席渐渐停下了笑容，她看着钢琴家终于举起手冲她真诚地祝贺，方才的兴奋却慢慢冷却，首席隔着距离看着钢琴家，若有所思地沉默着。

李指导快步走向学生，她伸手热烈地拥抱着这个年轻人，激动之情溢于言表，而金院长则到裴柱现那边同她重重地握了握手，在场的所有人都知道这场舞蹈意味着什么，作为国立舞团的女首席，属于康涩琪的新的历史，即将开始。

排练结束后，裴柱现抱着谱子坐在琴凳上发愣，她在等康涩琪换衣服。

“裴老师，您今天的演奏非常精彩。”

一道年轻的男声从头顶传过来，裴柱现不由得仰起头看着来人，是康涩琪的男搭档。

钢琴家一时间有些别扭，她看着男人友善的脸，只能尽量压下敌视的情绪。

“过奖了。”

“我很期待有您参与的演出。”

男搭档在琴盖上留下了一张便签条，冲自己的耳边比了个电话的手势，然后愉快地转身离开了。

裴柱现拾起来一看，是一串电话号码，她不禁有些发愣。

还没等她作反应，手中的便签就被迅速地抽走了，是康涩琪。

“我看看老郑给了你什么好东西。”

年轻的首席换回了常服，背着包靠在琴侧。

“呵，臭小子。”

裴柱现眨巴着眼睛看着年轻女人皱了眉头。

康涩琪把便签递还给裴柱现，想了想。

“你怎么想？他个子很矮的。”

“我个子也不高......”

钢琴家下意识地答道，惹得年轻的首席有些着急。

“可男人最好不能太矮。”

“你在说什么？”

裴柱现看着急吼吼的年轻人，不明白她突然反常的原因。

年轻人跺了跺脚，快速走了，而裴柱现看着手里的便签条，三两下撕碎了丢进了垃圾桶。

回去的路上气氛不太好，康涩琪不时瞥着身边的裴柱现，瞥了一眼就逃开，鬼鬼祟祟的，惹得裴柱现有些无奈。

“你在看什么？”

钢琴家今天有些累了，她不太想和年轻人玩一些你比我猜的游戏。

“我在看你。”

“嗯，我怎么了？”

“你觉得老郑怎么样？”

“你的男搭档？”

康涩琪点点头，紧盯着裴柱现面无表情的侧脸。

“我不太喜欢他。”

（实际上是很不喜欢，但裴柱现选了一个比较温和的说法。）

“噢。”

“你呢？”

裴柱现侧过脸迅速地看康涩琪一眼，又将视线放回路面。

“我？”

康涩琪愣了愣。

“一个臭屁的小矮子。”

“这听起来挺像你的。”

裴柱现笑着说，引起年轻的首席猛烈地反驳。

“噢，可是我第一次见到你，就是这个印象。”

“我一米六一，在女生里总不算矮吧。”

年轻的首席像是泄了气的皮球似的窝在副驾驶，嘟嘟囔囔地抗议，裴柱现突然发现康涩琪实际上十分的孩子气。

“屁大点就抽烟，还邪魅一笑，我当时可被你吓得不轻。”

钢琴家回想起第一次见面的场景，那时候她以为年轻人是个十分不好惹的角色，没想到如今就是个能吃能睡能跳舞的憨熊熊，她猛然想起了姆卡楚尔宾娜作曲的那首著名的《洋娃娃和小熊跳舞》，这个点子令她乐得笑起来。

“噢。”

年轻的首席觉得丢了面子，闷不做声地扭过头去。

“不高兴了？”

“伤自尊了。”

裴柱现又咧着嘴笑了笑，她感到她和康涩琪之间渐渐建立起了一种亲密的关系，这种氛围令两个人都感到十分舒心，但在演出结束以后她们又将何去何从呢，当合理的契约失效，她又有什么理由请求康涩琪留在她身边。

钢琴家陷入了沉默，她又想起方才排练时自己心中猛然腾起的那股邪门又疯狂的嫉妒，她竟然不能接受年轻的首席看向别的男人，即使是出于工作。突如其来的猜想使钢琴家感到有些害怕，而这种荒谬的恐慌在她晚上看见首席穿着短裤和薄衫从卫生间出来的时候，渐渐变得不可控制。

裴柱现坐在钢琴前，她正无意识地弹奏着排练用的《玄秘曲》，思绪又飘向远方，那两道纠缠着的身影又出现在她眼前，她在空虚中看见了康涩琪眼里的热情和爱意，她柔软又优美的身体在另一双有力的手掌中翩然飞舞，像是草原上互相追逐的鹿，裴柱现不得不承认他们是一对非常完美的搭档。

“不累么？”

康涩琪看着钢琴家出神的样子。

“你似乎很喜欢这支曲子。”

裴柱现回过神来，她看向年轻的首席，她刚洗过澡，只穿着一件白色的薄衫，下面是一条黑色短裤，堪堪遮住了重要部位。

“你裤子会不会太短了？”

“有什么关系。”

康涩琪走到冰箱前给自己倒了一杯牛奶，然后靠在开放式的流理台旁，隔着不近不远的距离看着裴柱现。

钢琴家没再说什么，又回过头继续弹着这支曲子。

康涩琪看了一会儿，然后放下了杯子，踮起脚步开始轻轻地旋转。

裴柱现侧过脸看着在昏黄的灯光下舞动的年轻人，看她优美的身体在眼前舒展，看她向外延伸的纤细的指尖和修长有力的双腿，钢琴家心中渐渐涌上了异样的情绪，于是她回过头，盯着琴键默不作声。

“怎么不看我了？”

康涩琪靠近了，她悄无声息地坐在裴柱现身旁，视线落在钢琴家漂亮的双手上。

裴柱现轻轻颤了一下，康涩琪离她太近了，说话时的气息几乎擦过了她敏感的耳朵。

“我说。”

年轻的首席轻轻伸出手摘下了钢琴家的眼镜，使对方纤长的睫毛迅速地眨了眨。

“为什么喜欢戴眼镜？”

裴柱现紧紧抿着嘴巴，就在刚刚被摘下眼镜的时候，她又闻到了首席手腕上那抹温暖又冷淡的香水味，她原本并不喜欢香水。

“因为喜欢。”

“因为你长得太过漂亮？”

康涩琪看着钢琴家完美无缺的侧脸，笑着说。

裴柱现有些窘迫地看了她一眼，就又躲避了视线，她的心跳因为年轻人这句轻飘飘的话变得有些乱，明明这种夸奖是她从来不缺的。

“你真的长得非常漂亮。”

年轻的首席诚恳地说，她低头看着手里那副黑色的圆框眼镜。

“涩琪。”

琴声戛然而止，裴柱现转过头来，突兀地喊了年轻人的名字。

“怎么？”

康涩琪于是抬头看回去，她被裴柱现眼睛里闪动的光所震撼，向后退了退。

“啊，你还是戴上吧。”

年轻人把手里的眼镜还了回去，原来这副平光眼镜遮挡的并不是裴柱现的怯懦，而是能使别人直视她的美丽的时候，勉强得到一层微乎其微的保护。

钢琴家没有伸手去接，就这么对视了片刻然后退开了身子。

“我去洗澡。”

年轻的首席捏着手里的眼镜点点头，她的喉咙有些发痒，像是有千万只蚂蚁在爬，她很想问问钢琴家把她的打火机和烟盒放在哪里了，但是最终却什么也没有说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 3 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=5299102&userid=73768152

计划在年底与观众见面的《REVE》已经排练了将近一年的时间，到现在只剩下不到一个月，近来，每天的练习场都洋溢着兴奋和期待的情绪，年轻的舞者们紧绷着神经和身体，舞台和服装也都在紧锣密鼓的准备着。今天的排练不同于往日，舞团全班人马第一次到隔壁的国立剧院进行带妆拉通排练。

开始前，康涩琪在演出服外套了一件厚卫衣，站在了观众席的最后一排，她抱着手臂，看着灯火通明的舞台不发一言，那些暗红的座椅上有一天终于要坐满了观众，他们将要仰望她。

“怎么在这？”

裴柱现拉了拉大衣的领子，把脸又往里面藏了藏，剧院的空调刚开，还没暖和起来。

“噢，看看整体效果。”

康涩琪意识到来人是裴柱现，扭头看了她一眼，首席的声音很轻，显得摇摇欲坠。

“你怎么找到我的？”

裴柱现吸了吸鼻子说。

“你的男搭档告诉我的。”

“老郑？”

“嗯，他说你每次演出前都会在这儿站一会儿，我就过来看看。”

钢琴家望向忙碌的舞台，最角落的钢琴安静地半掩在幕布后面，庞大的黑色身影此刻看起来却像个玩具般渺小。

康涩琪轻轻笑了笑，她仍记得搭档被钢琴家拒绝后吃瘪的神色，但男人很快就适应了失败，安心地做一个合作者。

“对，这是我的习惯。”

“所以怎么样？你觉得。”

裴柱现看着忙着设置装置的工作人员爬上爬下，场工师傅再次确认木板被牢固地安在台上，舞者们从左边跑向右边，化妆师扬着声音问还有谁没找她报道。

“有些紧张。”

年轻的首席顿了顿然后说。

“突然觉得这一切不太真实。”

康涩琪看向裴柱现轻轻笑了笑，首席脸上画着精致的舞台妆，浓重的眼影遮住了她眼底的神色，在剧院昏暗的尽头，两个人的身影几乎与黑暗融为一体。

“这很正常。”

裴柱现点点头，某一天当持之以恒奋斗的东西真的来到身边，那种不真实感和空虚会让人不知所措。

“别说了，每次上台前我都会紧张得发抖，无论是多小的场子，又或者是什么人在观看。”

康涩琪看着钢琴家轻松地说，心里稍微好受了一些，她知道裴柱现来找她的原因。

“你会这样么？你看起来像是不会紧张的类型。”

钢琴家瞪大了眼睛，十分夸张地说。

“怎么不会，你把我想象成什么了。”

康涩琪又笑了笑，她看着舞台的光暗了下去，这是即将开演的信号。

“我紧张，是因为我急着想要证明自己。”

过了一会儿，裴柱现在黑暗中说，她柔和的声音清晰地传进了康涩琪的耳朵。

“我父亲并不支持我选择音乐这条路，可能从他那儿得到的负面影响就是这些，包括我因为不够自信而总愿意戴着这副平光眼镜。”

说到这里，钢琴家伸手把眼镜摘下，放在手中摩挲着镜腿，过后她又缓缓开口道。

“但是实际上每一个站在舞台上的人都渴望证明自己，我们努力地发出自己的声音，表达，演奏，舞蹈，期望被人听见，看见，然后找到意义。”

“或许我们将在那里证明自己的存在。”

康涩琪似乎被裴柱现这一番话震撼了，她在黑暗中紧紧注视着钢琴家坚毅的侧脸，期望能看清她眼睛里的光。

“所以涩琪，无论是为了证明什么，还是为了期望什么，那儿就是你的存在。”

话音刚落，一束追光从舞台上远远地打过来，刺得她们面目分明，康涩琪怔怔地看着裴柱现的眼光，她向着舞台远望着，迎着光，迎着一切。

“各方注意，第一次拉通排练即将开始，请各就各位。”

年轻的首席和钢琴家沉默了片刻，然后穿过长长的，狭窄的走道，向舞台走过去。

站到灯光下，两个年轻人却意外的见到李指导手里拎着一个纸袋，正急匆匆地向她们走过来。

“涩琪，又乱跑到哪里去了。”

尽管语气里有埋怨，但瘦高个女人仍慈爱地说。

康涩琪偷偷瞥了一眼裴柱现，缩起了脑袋，没作声。

“这件衣服是你最后那支独舞的服装，到时候别换错了。”

康涩琪伸手接过来有些疑惑，她演出用的几套衣服服装师已经给她了，正按着次序排在休息室里。

年轻的首席从袋子里拿出一件白色的舞裙，在身前展开，然后倒吸了一口气，惊讶地抬起头看着自己的导师。

李指导看着学生微怔的脸，意有所指地说。

“尺寸已经照着你的改过了，去试试吧，应该很合适。”

手中的白色舞裙质地很好，款式却十分简单，胸前没有任何修饰用的设计，仅仅是一片纯白的布料连接着蓬纱，裙子不是新的，显然有使用的痕迹，布料已经变得亲肤又柔软。

康涩琪见到的第一眼就明白了它的来历，她曾经看过无数遍导师年轻时的成名作，在稍显模糊的画面上，独舞的瘦高个女人，身着白裙，宛若一根缥缈的羽毛，它在一只身材纤细，动作优雅的大鸟身上生长，然后偶然间在一次振翅中被拍落，从高空飘然而至，来到人间的土地上，于是她被发现了。

“李老师......”

康涩琪神情复杂地捧着那件珍贵的白裙，一下子所有的话都堵在了胸口。

李指导冲学生笑了笑，在眼尾显露出细小的皱纹来，对于她来说，这件裙子没有人比涩琪更适合再度穿上它的了。

等康涩琪转身走后，李指导与裴柱现静静站在一边，她们想着同样的事情，那就是康涩琪穿上这件衣服一定很漂亮，也许是她完成了这件舞裙最后的宿命。

就在这时一个身材微胖的欧洲女人走了过来，她热情地用俄语对着李指导开口道。

“噢，李，看看你，二十多年过去了，你几乎没有任何变化。”

李指导伸手回抱她，像是亲昵的老朋友。

“你也是安娜！这次谢谢你能过来。”

女人碧蓝色的眼睛俏皮地瞪了瞪。

“你知道俄国那边也一直关注着你的一举一动吧。”

李指导只好摆摆手。

“上一次见还是在莫斯科，那时你......”

欧洲女人与李指导似乎是熟识，裴柱现站在一旁看着她们流利地用俄语对话着，尽管她听不懂，但从两个人的神情来看似乎发生了什么遗憾的事情。

李指导抬起右手抚了下自己的左肩，她神色一暗，勉强笑了笑，又赶紧转头冲裴柱现介绍道。

“裴老师，这位是莫斯科大剧院的舞台总监安娜·波伏娃女士，我们这次有幸请到她来做顾问。”

“您好，很荣幸见到您。”

过后又随意聊了一些，裴柱现就找个借口离开了，她准备去后台看看康涩琪，却在半路上遇见了探头探脑的男同事，他依旧穿着一身黑袍子，在昏暗的后台像是什么剧场灵似的。

“你怎么在这儿？”

裴柱现踮着脚拍了下那人的肩头，把纤细的男人吓了一大跳。

“噢，是你啊裴老师！院长让我来帮忙，搬搬东西，做些苦力活。”

裴柱现复杂地望了眼他瘦弱的身躯，不明白院长又搞什么名堂。

“害，实际上是我自己申请过来的。”

男人瞧见了同事毫不客气的打量的眼光。

“也是，你怎么愿意错过。”

裴柱现揶揄道，而对方俨然已经习惯了。

康涩琪就在这个时候小跑着侧身掠过他们，裴柱现看到了她，但康涩琪却没有注意到一边的钢琴家，她看起来十分专注，裴柱现想了想于是拉着男同事回到观众席，坐在前排，在前半场安心做一个合格的观众。

当年轻的首席真正站在舞台上的时候，裴柱现才明白舞台对于康涩琪意味着什么，她想到刚刚与年轻人谈的那些话，然而站在梦境面前，言语所能表达出的意思不及万分之一。

“康涩琪会成就另一段历史。”

男同事难得深沉地说，而裴柱现则没做反应，她的眼光与她的心都陷入了首席编织的梦里。

男人看着默不作声的同事，只好收回了视线，这次没等裴柱现要求，他就自动闭上了嘴巴。

正剧部分结束后有一小段休息调整的时间，裴柱现起身去后台准备，而康涩琪和金院长则被李指导唤到台前被引见给波伏娃女士。

“здравствуйте，Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами。（您好，认识您很荣幸。）”

此话一出反而把在场的三个人都吓了一跳。

“здравствуйте，你的俄语讲得非常标准。”

碧蓝色眼睛的女人有些惊讶地望着老朋友。

“要我说，甚至比你的老师讲得还要好。”

“承蒙您夸奖，我小时候在俄罗斯呆过一段不短的时间，但现在几乎要忘光了。”

康涩琪得体地回答道，而一旁的李指导却愣怔了半天都没有回神，她定定地望着前夫，而对方眼睛里似乎也流露着一丝微妙的态度。

“还请您允许我先去准备接下来的节目。”

康涩琪说完，冲三位中年人简略地点了点头，就又小跑着往后台赶去。

“李，你怎么从没跟我说过你的学生这么会说俄语？”

安娜看起来似乎很激动，一副要把康涩琪挖去莫斯科的架势。

“我也是第一天知道。”

李指导远远地望着学生远去的背影，有一种突如其来的直觉击中了她，让她几乎有些站立不稳，而金院长则立马上前扶住她，暗暗捏了捏她的手。

“怎么了？”

安娜看着瘦高个女人盯着通向后台的那条黑洞洞的走道出神，关心地问。

“没事，我头有些晕。”

李指导的声音有些颤抖，她转头看向金院长，似乎是想要寻求一些帮助，却看见了男人紧锁着眉头，藏在镜片后面的目光看起来有些恍惚。

“不好意思，先失陪一下。”

李指导快速地说完，然后与前夫搀扶着向后台的休息室走去。

排练再次开始的时候，金院长和李指导仍没有回来，但流程继续进行，裴柱现坐在角落的钢琴后面，她撑了撑手指，用目光扫视了一边黑暗的台下。钢琴家突然想起刚到学校任教时那场小型的欢迎演奏会，那时母亲独自一人坐在台下，眼睛里含着泪光，在济济一堂的学校剧院，身边的空座显得十分突兀。

想到这儿裴柱现皱了皱眉头，她看着舞台中央已经就位的两个人，其中，年轻的女人正直直地看向她，她的热诚与坦率令裴柱现心里动摇了一下，于是钢琴家想了想，伸手取下了眼镜，轻轻放在钢琴上，开始演奏。

当康涩琪开始绕着男搭档旋转，用眼神轻抚过他结实的臂膀的时候，裴柱现再度低下了头，男同事坐在台下看着钢琴家的模样，若有所思地伸出手抵住了自己的下巴，他这位同事，素来毫不动摇，就像是一朵矜持的高岭之花，任由万米高空的冷侵蚀她，也绝不能影响她分毫。然而现在，男同事看着裴柱现几乎隐藏在钢琴背后的窄小的身影，他感到了钢琴家心里的哀愁和痛苦，这种沉痛的情绪与这支舞相得益彰，他刚刚所说的，在这里期望能再重复一遍，康涩琪会成就另一段历史，而裴柱现显然也有所不同了。

排练很顺利，安娜对康涩琪赞不绝口，接下来就是最后一支独舞，也是本次演出的压轴——《吉姆诺佩蒂（裸体歌舞）》。

这支舞康涩琪在进入国立舞团的第一年就开始练习，当时李指导没有跟她说为什么要练这支舞，从新人到现在的这三年也从没有面世的机会，但每个月李指导都要用它来考核年轻的首席，然后否定她。在之前长久的年月里，康涩琪曾经因为这支舞丧失了信心，她开始麻木地跳，每一个旋转，踢腿，点地，下蹲都像是刻板化了的程序，直到有一天李指导让她停下，跟她说。

“涩琪，这支舞无论如何你也不会跳得好的。”

康涩琪心里收到了重创，她抬起脸茫然地看着老师语重心长的模样，曾经，在年轻的首席心中，她认为只要努力，就一定能够实现梦想，于是她是最勤奋的学生，最刻苦的舞者。

“为什么？”

李指导看着学生瞬间变得通红的眼睛和倔强的脸，终于预感到年轻人心中那份危险是真的存在，就像她曾经有过的一样，这种坚不可摧的信念的确有很大的力量，但在未来的某一天会让她吃苦头。

“直到你成为首席的那天，你才能跳好它。”

李指导严肃地看着年轻人，而康涩琪突然愣了愣，她的目光由倔强变得怯懦，于是导师轻轻叹了一口气。

“你跟我来。”

李指导看了一眼康涩琪，领头往休息室走去。

当康涩琪亲眼目睹导师背后那条狰狞的疤痕，她才明白女人的用心良苦。

“我曾经像你一样，以为只要我跳得足够多就能够站到舞台的最前端，但实际上不是，你的身体有时候并不足以支持你的精神，而精神，或者说灵魂的东西才是最重要的。”

李指导语重心长的说，她的腰伤在她二十七岁那年发展到不得不放弃芭蕾的地步，如果不是这样，以她的资质跳到三十多岁没什么问题。

“涩琪，你明白我想说的么？”

康涩琪看着导师仍然清秀美丽的脸庞，一时间说不出话来。

“成为首席，成为一个真正的芭蕾舞者，有的时候并不是逼迫自己，而是放弃。”

年轻人定定地看着女人身上的疤痕，她点了点头，从此对于这支舞，她不再执着，直到一个月前。

“涩琪，你可以表演了。”

李指导看完后只说了这一句话，她看着学生真诚的笑脸，不知怎么长年干涸的眼眶又湿润了。她也许真的是年纪大了，或者是这支舞，这场剧承载了她太多太多。

康涩琪穿着曾经属于老师的白色舞裙，在聚光灯下完成自己的梦，她在这一刻忽然听到了生命的声音，听见了那一声声稚嫩的童声呼唤她，听见了教鞭落下的声响，听见了一个年轻的女人痛苦地嘶喊着她的名字，听见了裴柱现说“那儿就是你的存在”。

光线变得像浓重的白雾一般，她什么也看不清，烫人的炽热几乎要灼伤了她的肌肤，钢琴声变得十分遥远，宛若从宇宙的那段丝丝缕缕地蔓延过来，如同蚕茧般将她包裹，她什么也没有想，却觉得万物都在心中。

突然脚下一飘，然后耳边听见了钢琴家突兀又尖利的呐喊。

“涩琪！！！”

接着是众人跑向她的脚步声和嘈杂的混乱，康涩琪一时间不明白发生了什么，接着她被拥入了一个温暖的怀中，散发着柔和的清香，是裴柱现，她知道是她。

“裴......”

“涩琪！”

“来人啊！叫救护车！”

在失去意识之前，康涩琪看着头顶那盏巨大的灯，恍惚间以为是水晶花篮式的，和莫斯科大剧院里的那盏一模一样。

男同事看着眼前的混乱，跌跌撞撞地往后台跑，他必须通知院长和李指导，康涩琪在即将结束的时候晕倒了，目前伤势都还不清楚。

他沿着昏暗的长廊跑得气喘吁吁，恐惧钳住了他的心脏，他快速地跑过一个又一个空房间，最后在最末尾的那间听见了女人的抽泣声和男人焦急的安慰，男人猛地停住了脚步，他安抚着心脏侧在一旁。

“李，你知道这是不可能的。”

金院长深沉的声音在寂静中显得十分悲伤。

“不！涩琪是我们的孩子！她就是我们的孩子，你难道看不出来吗？？她叫涩琪，94年生，是，叫涩琪的女孩很多，但她说她小时候长在莫斯科！！！她是我们的孩子，她一定是。”

金院长痛苦地抱住接近疯狂的女人，二十五年前，也是相似的场景。

在筹备《REVE》的过程中，还很年轻的李指导意外怀孕了，那时条件不允许，除了《REVE》在紧锣密鼓地排演，也因为李指导为治疗腰伤常年服用的药物有激素成分，当时医生与她确认过，两年之内是否没有怀孕计划，李指导想了想说没有，那个时候她和金院长都十分忙碌，也还未婚，她想再早也不会在两年内要孩子，但事情就是这么令人猝不及防，于是在与金院长商量后，还是决定把孩子打掉，可谁能想到这一决定伤了李指导的身子。

时间一晃三年过去了，《REVE》世界巡演结束后，李指导的腰伤突然恶化，她不得不提早退役，怀孕的事情也就被提上日程，年轻的夫妇急切地期盼着孩子的到来，但往往事与愿违，在去医院调查之后，李指导被告知她的身体或许没有可能再怀上孩子了。现在看来李指导要比金院长年轻很多，但其实她却比男人大上三岁，彼时金院长还很年轻，他是个浪漫的艺术家，他告诉李指导，无论如何会陪在他身边。

“李，我不喜欢孩子，孩子会分走你的爱。”

男人刻意蓄着大胡子的脸颊看起来毛茸茸的，他刻意笑着逗妻子开心，但实际上，他们心中都有遗憾。

其实就这样下去也没什么，两个人感情一向很好，在事业上相互成就，他们都不希望《REVE》就这么消失了，因为它那么被大众喜爱着。

“《REVE》就是我们的孩子。”

两个人分别在各自的领域寻找着接班人，但很难，他们都是要求极高的人，自己的孩子怎么能轻易地拱手让人呢，尽管找的很辛苦，这对恋人还是抱着极大的期望和热情。

然而好景不长，金院长毕竟年纪很轻，他的父母不住地催促他另外再娶，因为这件事情他的母亲心脏病突发住院，在父亲的棍棒下，金院长跪在床前挺直了身子硬是接了下来。但后来，还是以离婚告终，这对恋人一个去了法国，一个去了俄罗斯，天涯两端。

金院长却在一年后突兀地接到了一则越洋电话，也许就这就真的是造化弄人，在离婚后不久，李指导意外发现自己怀孕了，去医院检查已经两月有余，但倔强的女人决定靠自己的力量把孩子生下来。寒冷的二月份，一个早产的婴儿呱呱落地，她太小了，全身呈蓝紫色，医生看了直摇头，最后小生命也没能挨过莫斯科的严冬。

金院长连夜赶到的时候，女人正披头散发地坐在床边，看着保温箱里安静的婴儿，他在飞机上一夜没睡，眼珠子通红，看起来有些骇人。

“涩琪，涩琪。”

女人轻轻呼唤。

“这是我们的孩子啊。”

男人看着妻子这副模样，心痛得无以复加，他猛地走过去遮住妻子的脸，让她埋在自己的胸膛，女人的情况很糟糕，随时都要崩溃，金院长当机立断地说。

“李，我要带你回家。”

男人订了机票，不顾妻子剧烈地挣扎将她从这个伤心之地带走，在飞机上，他厚实的大衣被妻子的泪水沾满，坠得他摇摇欲落。

“你怎么就不相信呢，涩琪是我们的孩子，你看看她的单眼皮，你看看她。”

李指导痛苦的声音显得十分骇人。

“我们的孩子......”

金院长也哽咽了。

“李，我们的孩子早就不在了。”

李指导又呜咽一声，她的泪水将男人的大衣沾湿了，但她除了紧紧地抓着他的手臂以外，什么都做不了。

男同事静静地站在门口，他屏着呼吸，直到一张瘦脸涨得通红，他不得不悄无声息地往后退了几步，重新加重脚步跑向房间，装作一副赶刚到的模样。

“院长！李指导...不好了！康首席晕倒了！”

话音未落，女人也在金院长怀中昏了过去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 3 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=5299102&userid=73768152

康涩琪醒过来的时候是在医院的单人病房，她恍若是做了一个长久的梦，梦中丰富又驳杂的景象令她十分疲惫，只觉得身体浑身酸痛，轻轻一动，便扯得她皱了眉头。

“涩琪？”

一道熟悉的女声突兀地从头顶响起，康涩琪转了转眼球，然后睁开眼睛，她看着模糊的人脸，然后又立马感觉到右手被人牵制。

“先别动，好么？”

康涩琪于是安静下来，等着视力渐渐恢复。

冰冷的点滴顺着右手的静脉往体内流动，身边的女人瘦小却温暖的手掌轻轻托着她，如果不是因为康涩琪太累了，她一定能知道她是谁。

医生和护士接到铃声从门外赶来，做了常规的检查后，又退了出去，门外一个男人正和医生说着什么，声音隔着一道墙十分微弱，就像是枯叶被风吹着在柏油马路上轻轻划过，刮蹭起了细微的声响。

康涩琪咽了咽口水，她的嘴巴很干。

身旁的女人立马接受到了她的信号，轻轻松开她的右手。

“你不要动，我给你倒水好么？”

病床上仍然虚弱的人点点头，看得裴柱现心里一痛。

首席就这么突如其来地在最后的旋转时摔倒在地，当目睹这一切的裴柱现意识到发生了什么的时候，她已经尖叫出声，踉跄着跑向她。

排练只能被迫中止，老郑当机立断地抱起失去意识的搭档往大门口赶去，裴柱现紧紧跟着，攥着胸口，剩下的人慌作一团，救护车很快就到了，几乎没有耽搁。

众人议论纷纷，李指导和金院长也不知为何不见了踪影，谁想到过了一段时间却又来了一辆急救车，凄厉尖锐地声响吓了舞者们一跳，没过多久就从后门呼啸着离开了。

“怎么了？”

“不知道，好像是李指导也晕了。”

“这算是怎么回事......”

“谁知道呢，突然的。”

男同事送走了院长和李指导又赶着到前面解散舞团，以及安抚波伏娃女士，他急得满头的汗，但好歹把事情完成了，等他再赶到医院，想了想还是先去了康涩琪那里，果不其然看见了抢救室外等着的裴柱现。

男人从没见过同事这么惊慌失措的样子，她没来得及戴眼镜，凌乱地黑发散在脸侧，女人紧紧地用大衣裹着自己，伸出右手拇指抵在下唇，几乎要咬出了血痕。

男同事放缓了步子靠过去，想了半天，还是没有说话。

“那边怎么样？”

女人终于找回了声音，她盯着刺眼的红灯，连自己的眼睛也染上了血色。

“先行解散了。”

“院长和李指导怎么说？”

裴柱现向走廊地另一端望了望。

“他们也在医院。”

男同事不知道该怎么整理这一切，他拧紧了眉头，觉得先稳住裴柱现比较重要。

“不要担心。”

裴柱现点点头，眼睛一眨不眨。

“涩琪千万不能有事......”

男人看着她这副模样，微微发怔。

“你......”

老郑坐在另一边的长椅上，抬起头默默看了看他们，又撇过了视线。

“还是先联系她的家人吧。”

“我就是她的家人。”

裴柱现几乎没有考虑，她立马就止住了男同事的话，似乎生怕他再说更多。

“好了，这里有我就行。”

男人紧蹙着眉头，他的脑子也乱成一团，那厢李指导说康涩琪是她和院长的女儿，这边裴柱现又说自己是康涩琪的家人，这究竟算是什么事啊。男同事默默地离开，找了个自动贩卖机买了三罐热茶，再回来的时候抢救室的灯已经灭了，幽静的走廊空无一人，他不知所措的站在原地，然后靠在墙上打开了一罐茶。

“你看不出来吗？涩琪是我们的女儿！！她一定是......”

李指导痛苦的声音还在耳侧，他感到小臂上激起的鸡皮疙瘩，不知道该怎么消化这些事情，或者说他要怎么求证，又怎么和裴柱现开口。

等他问到康涩琪的病房号，正巧看见了从房间里走出来的金院长，他和一个穿白袍的男医生匆匆离开，路过男同事的时候，院长看了他一眼，神情是他没见过的严肃，如果他没看错，医生手里拿着一管血样。

男同事晃了晃脑袋，敲门进了病房。

只有裴柱现一个人，看来男搭档已经先离开了。女人弓着身子坐在床侧的椅子上，两只手轻轻握着康涩琪输液的右手，期望能温暖一下冰冷的输液管，她看着那些冰凉的药水就这么流进了康涩琪的身体里，连自己也感到冷。

钢琴家看了一眼来人，她的情绪似乎已经稳定了许多。

“医生说涩琪可能是压力过大，注意力过度集中，没控制好体力，一下子晕倒了。”

“他们给她输了一些葡萄糖和营养剂，应该过一会就会醒来。”

男人看她默默地陈述着，一时间几乎要相信她所说的，她是康涩琪的家人这句话了。

“你呢？我觉得你也得休息一会儿。”

比起病床上面容苍白的人，裴柱现此时的情况显然也好不了多少，她收了很大的惊吓，到现在终于安顿下来，时间已经过了很久。

“我没事，我等着她。”

男同事于是只好将热茶放在床头柜上，然后离开，离开之前他又踌躇了一下，他觉得再不说出来，他就要被折磨死了，但是看着裴柱现那张苍白的脸，只好还是作罢。

“你还在这儿干什么？”

“啊...我......”

“谢谢你。”

男人一愣，然后低下了头，转身走了。

裴柱现倒好水，试了水温又插好吸管先放在一边，她走过去按了电动开关将床头稍稍抬高，康涩琪仍虚着眼睛，她听话地一动不动，看起来有些傻，钢琴家有些担心年轻的首席是不是摔下来的时候磕到了脑子。

“涩琪？”

她尝试轻轻地呼唤她。

“嗯。”

康涩琪又眯了眯眼睛，她往水杯的方向看过去，于是裴柱现连忙先给她喂水。

“慢点。”

病人一副渴极了的样子，等她喝了大半杯水，才松开叼着的吸管。

“裴？我怎么了？”

还好，脑子保住了。裴柱现在心里松了一口气。

“你最后晕倒了，医生说是精神太紧张，体力消耗过度。”

“这应该不要紧吧？”

年轻的首席眼睛里闪动着畏缩的神色。

“你先别考虑这些，排练肯定不能参加了。”

钢琴家一看她的神色就明白她在想什么，于是首席低下头，盯着自己手背上的输液管默不作声。

“涩琪。”

裴柱现坐回床旁边的椅子，她看着年轻人乱糟糟的棕色头发，突然觉得只要她平安就不求别的了。

“你没事真的太好了。”

康涩琪抬起眼睛看着床边的女人，露出了一个虚弱的笑容，她身体一向很好，但在这个时候，她有些庆幸不是自己一个人呆在医院里。

“谢谢你。”

裴柱现摇了摇头，她暗自攥紧了裤子。

“你不知道......”

“什么？”

钢琴家低下头，盯着自己发白的手指。

“我当时真的被吓到了。”

“对不起，是我没掌握好体力。”

年轻的首席内疚地看着女人，在台上，她仿佛落入了一个被动的梦里，动作，言语全不听控制，她看着自己的身体舞蹈，俯视着一切，像是被操纵着，康涩琪想她实在是太入迷了。

“能拜托你一件事情么？”

“嗯。”

“我想把妆卸了，右边的假睫毛似乎要掉了。”

康涩琪虚着眼睛，原来刚刚那副昏沉的神色是因为这个，使得裴柱现轻笑出声。

从护士站借了卸妆水回来的时候，康涩琪正背身坐在床沿，她安静地看向窗外的霓虹，单薄清瘦的身子在病服的衬托下显得更纤细了，裴柱现看着这一幕突然觉得康涩琪要消失了似的。

“我想起来，他们似乎把那条舞裙给剪了。”

年轻人没有回头，单单出了声音，这声音跟她的身影一样，轻易地就飘散在夜风里。

裴柱现愣了一愣，不知该怎么接话，她拿着东西绕过去，默不作声地开始替她卸妆。

年轻的首席于是不再说话，紧紧闭着眼睛。

“涩琪，放松一些，你这样我不太好擦。”

钢琴家轻声哄着，却看见泪水沿着首席狭长的眼角滑落。

年轻人的鼻子翕动着，似乎在努力地压抑自己的情绪。

“我怎么回事，我不是那么爱哭的人，更不想在你面前这样。”

首席语无伦次地说，她感到羞愧和愤怒一同席卷了她的心，她垂在身侧的手紧紧地攥起来，针管里的血液开始倒流，鲜艳的红顺着输液管向上蔓延。

“嘘，嘘，涩琪，这没什么的。”

裴柱现连忙放下手里的卸妆棉，抓起康涩琪的右手，不让她折磨自己可怜的血管，实际上她又怎么能不理解康涩琪呢，对于首席来说，发生这样的事情无疑是一种无可挽回的遗憾。

“我不知道，我不知道。”

康涩琪剧烈地喘着气，她感到心脏有些痛。

“嘿，放松。”

裴柱现倾过身体拥住颤抖着的年轻人，发现她的身体很凉，裴柱现侧过脸用脸颊靠着对方冰凉的额头，她不介意康涩琪在她面前露出脆弱的一面，她反而更忍受不了年轻人故作坚强的时候，就像是第一次见面那天晚上，年轻的首席吐着烟雾玩味地看着她笑，那种做作的伪装令人生气。

“我在想我是不是不适合，首席或许不该是我，我怎么面对李老师呢。”

年轻的首席将脸埋在钢琴家的怀里，人就是这么狡猾的动物，一旦感到被纵容，就会变得肆无忌惮，她难道真的收拾不好自己的情绪么？似乎没有几个人能比她坚强。

裴柱现听到这里退开身子，捧起康涩琪的脸，她不在意此刻康涩琪说的是一句不负责任的丧气话还是在无意中吐露了真心，她只感到心脏很痛。

康涩琪又与那双漆黑的眼睛对视了，每当这个时候，她都感到自己被裴柱现的视线洞穿，连最秘密的角落都无处可藏，裴柱现像是一面镜子，从中，康涩琪看见了最真实的自己。

“如果不是你，也不会是别人。”

裴柱现看着这张哭红了的脸沉默了一会儿，康涩琪的眼妆还没卸干净，被泪水沾染了，晕在周围，显得有些狼狈。

“我，”

康涩琪听见裴柱现说，她看着钢琴家那双眼睛里涌上了一些怯懦，然后悄无声息地移开了视线。

“你？”

裴柱现抿了抿嘴巴，又抬起脸，拾起卸妆棉替康涩琪擦拭起来，两个人一时间都没再说话，房间里很安静，只有窗外的霓虹发出了美丽的声响。

卸完妆，护士进来替康涩琪拔针，年轻的小护士给了分量很足的棉片，牢牢地粘在康涩琪的手背上，首席不由得冲她笑了一笑，惹得人家有些脸红，迅速地离开了。

“你刚刚想说什么？”

裴柱现把用过的纸归到一起扔进垃圾桶，刚坐回来就见到康涩琪这么问她，她一时有些窘迫，交叉着手挪开了视线，不去看年轻人的眼睛，只盯着她薄薄的嘴唇发呆。

“有些奇怪。”

漂亮的嘴唇动了动，而钢琴家像是着了魔，盯着一动不动。

“我，”

裴柱现只讲了一个字又匆匆起身，她伸手抵了抵鼻梁，才发现眼镜仍落在剧院的钢琴上。

“你饿了么？”

康涩琪摇摇头，她们分明才吃过护士送来的营养粥。

“你该睡了，医生让你好好休息。”

“你要走了？”

康涩琪急忙说，尽管她是个了不起的成年人，但在这种时候一个人呆在医院还是令她感到很难过。

“不，我不走，我就在隔壁。”

“你能留下么？”

康涩琪感觉自己的脸有些红，她很厌恶自己表现出来的样子，但是如果逞强的代价是裴柱现的离开，那她宁愿让自己显得幼稚。

裴柱现艰难地想了想，还是答应了，她又坐回来，只期盼这一夜不会发生什么别的事情。

“裴......”

康涩琪轻轻开口呼唤这个房间中唯一的另一个人，年轻的首席躺在病床上，抬起右手，定定地看着自己手背上的棉片渗出了一点红，这是从她的心尖流淌出来的。

“如果你没有什么话想对我说，那么请听听我的。”

裴柱现木木地看着年轻人的侧脸，她漂亮的眼睛此刻埋在了右手落下的阴影里。

“我知道这么说也许会给你带去负担，但是如果你要离开我，最好早一点和我说。”

钢琴家愣在了一边，她感到心脏又痛了起来。

“有一些东西，我绝对不能向你索取，我是一个不健全的人。”

“你或许会仁慈地否定我，但请先不要。”

康涩琪仍盯着自己的手背，似乎这样才能有开口的勇气。

“我在想，也许是我太孤单，也许是你太完美，才会这样。”

“不......”

裴柱现被年轻人看过来的视线制止了，她只好闭上嘴巴。

“我一开始不太明白自己为什么会冒出这种想法，直到我看见那本书，《初恋》，他在最后说 请你畏惧女子的爱吧，请你畏惧那幸福与毒吧。”

“为什么要畏惧爱和幸福呢，难道这是和毒药一样可怖的东西么？”

“后来遇见你我才明白了这句话的意义，这是多么正直又中肯的忠告啊。”

“可当我发现这一切的时候，我已经认识了痛苦，所以如果有一天你要离开的话，请先告诉我。”

“我绝不会。”

裴柱现听到这里猛地打断了她，她似乎再也不能畏惧了，年轻人的悲伤像海水一样将她淹没，她是这片汪洋中的小舟，桅杆已经在一次又一次的风浪中被折断，她将要永远地葬身海底。

“涩琪，我绝不会。”

钢琴家撑起身体，她自上而下俯视着年轻的首席那双干净的眼，感到爱与痛苦同时攫紧了她的心脏，首席愣怔着放下手臂，她那张脸还显得十分年幼，又因为苍白而脆弱。

“这就是我刚刚想说的，我绝不会。”

钢琴家说完轻轻凑近了年轻的首席，终于在她有些干燥的嘴角留下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻，然后首席感到一滴泪落在了她的脸颊。

“我......”

康涩琪微微瞪大了眼睛，她脸上的光被遮去了，对方漆黑的眼睛此刻像是飞舞的夜光虫，在她朦胧的视线里闪动着唯一又动人的光，年轻人仿佛被定住了身，心跳得很快。

“你......你愿意爱我么？”

裴柱现强迫自己不再逃避，但她仍然无法开口，只好换了一种方式，刚说出口就腾得红了脸，这显得她像是一个强人所难的无赖。

“......”

“这....我......”

年轻的首席毫不动摇地沉默着，于是钢琴家支支吾吾了几句，打算退开身子。

“我愿意。”

说完康涩琪抬起身子，笨拙地吻住了身上的女人，她伸出双臂环绕住她，像是一根纤长的藤蔓，靠近，缠绕，攀援，期望与另一支花朵永生永世地纠缠。

【и счастье, и яд, любовь уже не выбирают.（幸福也好，毒药也罢，爱情早已不能选择。）】

现在回想起来，年轻的首席在那本书的扉页上用凌乱又仓促的笔法写下的，也许就是这句话。

第二天裴柱现在大厅替康涩琪办出院手续的时候，正巧看见院长搀扶着李指导从不远处路过，她不由得有些惊讶，钢琴家没弄明白为什么李指导看起来也像是大病初愈的样子，她昨天一路跟过来，忙着照顾康涩琪，什么也没管，这才想起金院长昨天也来过康涩琪的病房，而同行的医生除了给年轻人打了几瓶点滴外，还抽了一管血，她当时有些恍惚，以为是例行程序，但直到最后医生也没有给报告单，血样的用处似乎有些不太清楚。

就在她准备追上去打个招呼的时候，本不应该出现在这里的男同事悄无声息地拍了拍她的肩膀，把她吓了一跳。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“康涩琪说你在大厅办出院。”

男人似乎没怎么睡好，他青黑的眼圈显得那张瘦脸更阴郁了，长年光洁的下巴冒了一些胡渣，一副很疲惫的样子。

“你忘了的。”

男同事把带过来的眼镜递给裴柱现，女人接过后想了想，然后装进了大衣口袋。

“谢谢，怎么了？你看起来不太好。”

钢琴家与男人却正好相反，她看起来精神很好，甚至是好过了头，竟然开始关心起男同事了。

“是不好，几乎一夜没睡。”

男同事示意裴柱现往前走，他们找了个幽静的地方坐下，裴柱现给他递了一罐热咖啡，自己则打开了茶。

“谢谢。”

男人踌躇了一会儿，似乎仍然在犹豫。

“你最好快点，涩琪还在病房等我。”

“这只是一个猜想......”

男同事终于痛下决心，他实在是受够了这个疯狂的秘密的折磨，无论如何他决定讲出来。

“康涩琪，或许是院长和李指导的女儿。”

“你说什么？？”

裴柱现瞪大了眼睛，她看着男人缓慢地点了点头，这时一群人围着担架飞速地跑过了大厅，隔着人群，钢琴家和男人也听见了他们急促的脚步声和医生请求避让的呼喊。

他们看了一会儿，方才大门被推开时带来的寒气渗了过来，裴柱现瑟缩了一下，回过头看着男同事那张阴郁又疲惫的长脸，感到心和身体一起冷了下去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：Gymnopedies 3 ———Eric Satie 🎹 http://music.163.com/song?id=5299102&userid=73768152

“你还好么？”

裴柱现猛地回过神来，她听见康涩琪问她，并感觉到对方把手搭在了自己的右手上，于是在等红灯的间隙，她松开档杆反握住年轻人的，轻轻捏了捏。

“我很好。”

年轻的首席定定地看了一会儿钢琴家漂亮的侧脸，她感到自从裴柱现去办完出院手续以后就一直心事重重，尽管钢琴家仍然和煦又妥帖地照料好一切，但康涩琪就是知道她实际上心不在焉。

裴柱现听康涩琪没做反应，于是侧过脸去看她，今天天气很好，阳光顺着车窗洒进来，照得年轻人像一只毛茸茸的小猫，她那双漂亮的单眼皮正一眨不眨地盯着裴柱现，使对方笑了笑。

“怎么？”

康涩琪看了她一会儿，然后收回了视线，没有作声。

“今天天气真好。”

裴柱现说，她看向远方漂亮的天空，如果不是康涩琪身体刚恢复，她其实很想带她去郊游，赶在严冬到来之前，留下一些漂亮的照片和回忆。

“我们是恋人么？”

康涩琪冷不丁地问，在安静的车厢里显得十分突兀。

裴柱现耳朵一热，她又想起昨晚那个柔软的吻，还有首席像小动物一样温暖的拥抱。

“我想是的，难道不是么？”

裴柱现回答以后才后知后觉的感到有些怪异，对方的情绪似乎有些低落。

“嗯。”

康涩琪仍然把手搭在裴柱现握着档杆的右手上，她也不明白自己这么问的原因，但好像只有这样才能证明一些什么，刚刚她在大厅看见裴柱现和男同事了。

“你在想什么？”

裴柱现见年轻人这幅模样，索性把车停在路边，刚好一片叶子飘飘然落了在了车窗上，两个人都出神地去看。

“我不知道，你在想什么？”

康涩琪轻轻说，她觉得自己有些过于敏感了，一片落下的叶子也轻易引起了某种莫名其妙的哀愁。

“我想带你去郊游，因为天气很好，我们两个人，开车去庆州看花，但是你现在需要好好休息。”

裴柱现故作轻松地说，她尽量不让其他的事情影响她。

“我刚刚在大厅看见他了。”

“谁？”

裴柱现一时间没反应过来康涩琪所说的是什么。

“你的同事，他在医院。”

“噢，是的，他来给我送眼镜。”

“他对你一向这么热心么？”

康涩琪终于看向裴柱现，意料之中地看见钢琴家皱起了毛茸茸的眉毛，这样的表情使她有些后悔开口了，康涩琪什么时候这么小肚鸡肠了。

裴柱现沉默地看了她一会儿，直到年轻人认输，把视线安静地放在她们交叠的手上。

“我只是觉得你们有什么在瞒着我。”

首席的气势一下就弱了下去，她不由得感到有些委屈，钢琴家很优秀，身边的男士总乐意围着她转，包括老郑，又或者这个出场率极高的男同事。

“涩琪。”

钢琴家唤了一声恋人的名字，得到了一个小心的视线。

“什么？”

康涩琪不禁有些紧张，她挺了挺身子，在座位上蹭了蹭。

“不要胡思乱想。”

康涩琪听裴柱现这么说，心里一下沉了下去，她只是想得到一个否定的答案，例如，我和他没什么。就这么简单，但裴柱现却让她不要乱想，是因为的确有这件事情所以不要乱想，还是说这件事原本就是她乱想的产物，康涩琪拿不准，但她还是什么也没说。

“嗯。”

裴柱现看着突然乖巧的年轻人，也不知道该说什么，她只期望康涩琪不要想太多，因为现在事情的真相还不明朗，她心里也纷乱芜杂。

就这样，回家的路上两人沉默着各怀心事，看起来倒不像是一对刚开始交往的恋人。

康涩琪就是这样突如其来的后悔了，她披着裴柱现的毯子盘腿坐在角落的琴凳上，有一搭没一搭地敲着琴键，不成调子，但也不难听。

“涩琪，你要不要去睡一会儿？”

裴柱现把火拧小，然后擦了擦手从厨房走过来，她看着裹着毯子的年轻人，觉得她像一只小动物一般可爱，钢琴家想如果把年轻人变小，装进口袋里整天带在身边也很好，毕竟康涩琪是这么乖巧的一个小孩。

“我不困。”

康涩琪摇了摇头，然后一扬手把毯子蒙在脑袋上，半天不吭声，裴柱现就这么看了她一会。

“怎么了？”

毯子又摇了摇头，裴柱现觉得自己在这儿跟这么一团顾涌顾涌的玩意儿耗下去也没什么进展，锅上还煮着粥，她下意识想走，却被毯子精伸手扯住了衣角。

钢琴家忍着笑，出其不意地伸手把毯子扯下来，想看看这个小圆脑袋究竟在闹什么别扭，却看见一双红通通的眼睛，毯子立马被后者慌里慌张地捞了回去，裴柱现愣了愣。

钢琴家这下不敢开玩笑了，她想起回来的路上年轻的首席不同寻常的沉默，起初以为是年轻人闹别扭，现在的情况看起来却不是那么简单。

裴柱现于是坐在一旁，轻轻把手搭在对方的脑袋上，感到手心被一个热乎乎的球状物蹭了蹭，忍着咧开嘴笑出声的想法，钢琴家决定先照顾年轻人的脾气。

“你有什么想跟我说的么？”

“跟我恋爱是不是很麻烦。”

过了一会儿，才听见康涩琪瓮声瓮气地讲。

这才多久？裴柱现禁不住在心里吐槽道，下一句是不是就要跟她提分手了？

“我觉得我们还是分手做朋友比较好。”

“......”

裴柱现是真的有些蒙了，交往第一天就提分手的，康涩琪绝对是史无前例。

“我想了想，我们不适合。”

康涩琪似乎很怕裴柱现开口打断她，所以她蒙着毯子，忍着声音里的哽咽，急着说。

“我把你看得太重了，你让我不要胡思乱想，但是我就是克制不住想多，想你的事情。”

“跟我这种人交往一定很麻烦。”

裴柱现听着气得不行，心里又很痛。

“对不起，你这么优秀，那个男同事一定也喜欢你，他挺好。”

康涩琪抽着鼻子，好不容易把话说完了，她现在只想裹着小毯子回到她那个冷冰冰的家，睡上三天三夜，最好昏过去。

裴柱现耐着性子听完了最后一句话，她终于明白回来的路上康涩琪的那些旁敲侧击，原来针对的不是某个“秘密”而是男同事，这下令钢琴家有些哭笑不得，别人她不知道，男同事是绝对不会和她有任何节外生枝的可能的。

“你等等。”

裴柱现当机立断地拿起手机，开着免提拨了个电话。

对面很快就接通了。

“喂？”

“我和康涩琪在一起了。”

电话那边猛然响起一道尖利的男声，对方短促地尖叫了一声。

“我就知道！”

裴柱现看了一眼圆鼓鼓的毯子，冷静地说。

“你就知道了？”

“呵，你在跟我开玩笑么，老娘的gay达方圆五十公里有效。”

“康涩琪也在听。”

对面的男人沉默了几秒，然后猛地挂了电话。

裴柱现憋着笑，放下手机，看一旁的毯子精挪了挪，直贴到墙边，然后猛地长出两条长腿，二话不说往二楼跑去，飘飘荡荡的，看起来像一只蓝色的幽灵。

够乌龙的，如果不是因为无意中撞破男人的秘密，裴柱现和男同事的关系也不会这么好，外人都在猜测原来裴老师喜欢文弱书生这款的时候，没人知道这俩达成了某种互利共赢的协议，一个继续深柜，一个省去了好些莺莺燕燕的叨扰，何乐而不为。

但如今就真不可为了，正牌情人因为这事要闹分手，可还了得，小裴老师立马丢掉了革命战友，前后不过三分钟就出卖了，全然不顾人家之前兢兢业业地替她挡了不少烂桃花。

笑归笑，等安静下来，裴柱现往二楼看了看，将心思沉了下去，她明白康涩琪这样敏感的性子并不是一朝一夕造就的，就像首席所说的不无道理。康涩琪或许真的是一个麻烦的恋人，但这种麻烦与对错无关，也与应该不应该无关，年轻人那颗孤独的心渴望着爱，这份爱的诉求或许过分沉重，连首席本人都知道不该有所奢望，所以她想放裴柱现离开。可是善于自省的年轻人忽略了一点，那就是在爱情中没有人不是个麻烦鬼，大家都被爱情麻烦，也麻烦着爱情，你烦我，我烦你，纠缠不清。

裴柱现想了想，暂时放过了那团毯子。钢琴家从来不是遇事退缩的性子，十年前她刚成年就敢独身飞去巴黎闯荡，十年后难不成还会在康涩琪这儿束手束脚，可是这件事情最好还是慢慢来，就像是驯养一只猫，尽管每次在小区楼下喂她的时候都乐于亲近，但想抱回家，还是长路漫漫。她理解康涩琪的多疑，她全然理解，但总有一天她希望康涩琪能够信任她，像是家人一样。

家人......想到这里裴柱现皱起眉头，她想她或许应该去找院长聊一聊。

两人再出现在排练场已经是两天以后，康涩琪在一旁接受着同僚善意的关心，而裴柱现则默不作声地看着角落里打电话的男人，眼光不时在他和康涩琪身上打个来回。以前不觉得，现在回想起来，院长对康涩琪的关注实在是超出了一般老师对学生的水平，如果男同事所言不假，面对这个和夭折的女儿同年出生的同名孩子，院长和李指导或许也不自觉地对她有别样的关切，可是这种微妙的情绪终究不能解决两代人的困惑。

“院长。”

“噢，裴老师来啦。”

不知是不是裴柱现看错，男人的脸色有些灰败，显得心神不宁，连颈间系着的丝质领结也黯然无光。

“怎么不见李指导？”

“她身体不舒服，今天不过来了。”

金院长的眼神闪烁了一下，与裴柱现抬脚往门外走去。

“您还好么？”

男人诧异地看着年轻的钢琴家，似乎不明白她这么问的原因，然而对方明亮的眼睛却使他皱紧了眉头，他感到裴柱现话里有其他意思。

“稍等。”

手里的电话又突兀地响起来，金院长看了一眼裴柱现，快步往长廊的尽头走了几步。

裴柱现看着他急匆匆的脚步，若有所思地站在原地，却听见远处的男人大叫了一声。

“这怎么可能？”

金院长意识到周围，又猛然压低了声音，他低着头来回踱着步子，与对方激烈地讨论着，不时远远地从那端向裴柱现投来几道审视的视线。

钢琴家的心一下沉了下去，有一种不可能慢慢在猜想中浮现。

“涩琪呢？”

男人终于挂了电话，他在原地呆站了许久，沿着长廊的窗户望向不远处贝壳样匐匍在地的国立剧院，钢琴家很容易就感到了他周遭的震撼与无措。

“在排练室。”

金院长的喉头艰难地滚了滚，他眼睛泛红，双手撑在栏杆上，死死地盯着远方，过了好一会儿才开口。

“小裴，你和涩琪比较熟，你有没有听她提到过什么家人的事情？”

“没有。”

裴柱现斟酌了片刻，还是没有将康涩琪是孤儿的事情告诉男人。

“她出生在莫斯科，你知道么？”

“知道。”

“对，是的，没错，莫斯科。”

金院长似乎并不在意裴柱现的回答，他自言自语了半天。

“她二月十号出生。”

裴柱现皱紧了眉头，她想起前两天康涩琪跟她说的话。

“像我这样的人，可能不该被爱着，也无法爱别人。讽刺的是，我竟然是情人节那天出生，明明绝对不能成为一个合格的恋人。”

听年轻人这么说，钢琴家也只是凑过去用鼻尖抵了抵对方裹在脑袋上的毯子。

“院长，是不是哪里错了，她是情人节那天出生的，十四号。”

“不，不会有错。”

金院长看着裴柱现，又沉默了好一会儿，但最终没说什么。

“排练先请你和涩琪按正常步骤来，我有私事赶着处理。”

说完男人三两步穿过长廊，在路过排练室的时候往里面看了一会儿，康涩琪仍站在房间中央和同事们闲谈，她穿着舒适的练习服，漂亮的颈项像是一只高贵的鸟，首席很出众，这一点不需要用谁的眼光去证明。

从裴柱现的角度，她看见一个中年男人早已不那么挺拔的身影久久伫立在门口，他那道沉重的目光饱含深意，有无数次裴柱现想要走过去问男人，她是你的女儿么？康涩琪是你和李指导的女儿对么？但是年轻的钢琴家只是站在一侧旁观着一切，她明白她仍是个局外人。

等院长离开后，裴柱现走在他原先站的地方，看着人群中央的女人，时光流转，人影憧憧，她恍然间明白，穿过了这些轻盈的身影和虚无的时间，金院长看向的也许是二十五年前的李指导，而在裴柱现眼里，那抹纤细迷人的倩影必然被冠上了康涩琪的名字，十年如是，二十年亦然，那个旋转在世人眼中的芭蕾舞者是谁已然不再重要，台上的光芒，不可说的爱意和宇宙的玄秘，都是她一人，都是康涩琪一人。

钢琴家想她是真的爱她，无论她是谁。

因为李指导和金院长都不在，年轻人们不免有些兴奋，就像是中学时代任课老师恰巧有事，班级一时间恢复了自治状态似的，四处都乱哄哄的。裴柱现走进来看见康涩琪被几个活泼的新人围着，好脾气的首席眯着眼睛笑，一点架子也没有。

“她们说李指导似乎身体不好，送去医院调养了。”

首席好不容易脱了身，向钢琴家走过去，言语中流露出担忧。

“是，我知道，院长去照顾她了。”

“等排练结束，我们也过去看望一下吧。”

裴柱现想了想还是答应了。

“如果......”

“什么？”

康涩琪好奇地看着欲言又止的钢琴家，停下了离开的脚步。

“你说我应该和父亲和解么？”

年轻的首席一愣，又靠了过来，伸出手轻轻抚了抚钢琴家的小臂，她看不透对方眼底幽深的光。

“或许我没有评论的资格......但家人是很重要的。”

“你这么觉得么？”

“当然。”

首席点了点头，她忽然感到了某种强烈的感召，面前站着的这个小个子女人必定要长在她心尖，长久地留下来，但她却不敢开口说。

“我们开始吧？”

康涩琪轻盈地转过身向大厅中央走去，她学着李指导的模样拍了拍手，而裴柱现则看着她的背影，将刚刚已经到嘴边的话咽回肚子里。

“这怎么可能？”

“我们联系了莫斯科方面，九四年二月十四日的确有一名女婴从医院送至孤儿院，姓名登记为deulgi，或许是护士误拼。”

“医院表示婴儿被确定为脑死亡后竟奇迹生还，可父母已于十二号晚离开俄罗斯，无法联系，只能移交莫斯科孤儿院进行救助。”

“不可能，当时我们亲眼看着孩子......”

“有这种可能，脑死亡的判定至今有争议，也出现过六十小时之后恢复意识的极端病例。”

“你能确定她就是我们的孩子么？”

“亲子鉴定的结果就是这样，您可以来医院取书面报告，到时我们再详细讨论。”

金院长赶到医院的时候，李指导也已经先得到消息，她面容憔悴，脸色苍白，男人连忙过去握住她的手。

“我要去看看她，我要去看看涩琪。”

李指导的泪不住地往下落，二十几年来的痛苦与悔恨铸成了高墙，将她的脆弱封锁起来，如今她终于能在爱人的臂弯中哭泣。

“慢慢来，李，你不要太激动了，对身体不好。”

金院长藏在镜片后的眼睛也是通红一片，他刚刚站在排练室外看着康涩琪安静又美好的样子，几乎克制不住心里的激动就要上前拥抱她，他们的女儿还好好地活着，竟然成长得这样好。

“我想都不敢想......”

“我也是。”

“我不敢想......”

金院长紧紧地握着爱人的手，出人意料的真相撬动了心中那座沉重的固垒，它开始松懈，坍塌，渗进了一丝光亮。这个从不信教的男人决定从明天开始去教堂祷告，他的感激和宽慰太过沉重，需要由神来替他解脱。

等金院长和李指导重新回到病房，正准备联系医生办出院手续的时候，电话响了起来。

“是小裴。”

金院长拿出手机看了一眼，然后按下了接听键，讲了一会后对女人说。

“她们说要来医院看看你，裴老师和涩琪。”

“不，现在不要。”

李指导却出乎意料地坚决，她明白在这个节骨眼上最重要的是什么。

“我明天就回排练场，不要忘了最重要的事情。”

金院长捏着手机愣愣地看着妻子。

“你还是和以前一样。”

“不近人情？”

瘦高个女人重新盘稳了头发，她挺着笔直的背，站在床尾，天生高傲。

男人定定地看了半晌，然后摇了摇头，微微笑了笑。

“你知道我最爱你。”

李指导愣了愣，不明白男人突然说什么胡话，她面色一凛，又找回了以往的感觉。

“大言不惭。”

金院长摸了摸领结，很古怪的没有生气，他收敛了故作滑稽的表情，严肃的大胡子动了动。

“就算是口出狂言，你不信么？”

李指导站在原地没动，她看着这个已经年过半百的男人，也有些感慨，于是心神一动，再开口，骄傲和矜持不减。

“你问我信不信，怎么不问我嫁不嫁。”

李指导和金院长复婚了，男同事鬼鬼祟祟地贴在裴柱现耳边讲，惹得对方白了他一眼，这事情不用八卦男说，全舞团早就已经都知道了。金老头最近的动静有点大，恨不得买一横幅挂在剧院大门口，钢琴家看着不远处喜气洋洋的中年男人，感到他的肚腩里都装着蜜。

“这次可不用金老头伙着我们来看，院里几个好事者早就巴巴地让老头带票了。”

“呵，这次的票可难搞，老郑说如果把他的票给我，他妈都没法进来看。”

裴柱现听着他叽叽喳喳的，心里本来就紧张，这下更乱。

“你怎么认得老郑？”

“噢，那个。”

“人家是直男。”

“噢，不是这个意思。”

男同事谄媚地笑了笑，他今天似乎抹了粉，一张油光华亮的瘦脸显得十分艳俗。见情况不好，于是忙见风使舵，转了话题。

“你怎么不去后台？”

裴柱现披着一件深棕色大衣，一脸淡然地坐在观众席。

“我看看她。”

“呦，太真实了。”

钢琴家忽视了男同事那一阵不怀好意的揶揄，要不是票实在吃紧，她是千万个不愿意和这个死八卦坐在一起的。

“你既然坐着我的位子，就闭上嘴巴。”

男同事于是吃了瘪，果然是拿人家手软。

“你总共两张票，给我一张，你自己坐一张，家里人不来看？”

裴柱现神色一暗，没说话，见她这样，男同事也不敢再说什么，终于老实下去。

仍然是相似的场景，一如三年前的模样，只不过把场地换成了更大一号，更辉煌的国立剧院，剧院暖气开得足，人又多，裴柱现感到有些呼吸不畅，她跟同事打了声招呼，从一旁的通道往后台走去。

可还没走到首席的休息室，裴柱现就被人一下扯住了胳膊，快速拉到了一扇消防门后面，吓得她差点尖叫出声，等看清了那人的脸，钢琴家几乎气绝。

“吓死我了。”

胆子芝麻点大的钢琴家捂着胸口直喘气，过后又笑了出来。

“你怎么回事，故地重游？”

康涩琪见她这样也笑起来，在昏暗的蓝光下只露出了一排小白牙。

“等会结束了，你在这里等我，我们逃掉庆功宴怎么样？”

裴柱现愣了愣，她看着年轻人藏在妆容下的眼睛，像是夜晚的湖泊，泛着温柔的浅棕色。

“就这么说好了。”

钢琴家看着首席凑近了的脸，感到唇边匆匆擦过了一个吻，然后听见她说。

“祝我们成功。”

也就是一瞬间的事情，裴柱现松开了康涩琪的手，目送她汇入了远处的白光中。

门再度关闭，钢琴家在昏暗中默默静立了一会儿，然后离开。

上帝夺走了人类的自由，所以还之以音乐和舞蹈。

其实很难解释美感是如何从中产生的，音乐与舞蹈仅仅是人类交流最初的形式，某种最原始的，最古老的表达，同样的，是人的痛苦与快乐，也是人的精神与灵魂，当言语的捆绑如同阿波罗那架威武的马车一般统领人间的光辉，将至高无上的理性冠以日神的名义对世界进行倾轧，此刻，音乐与舞蹈就释放了他们无比的热情和魅力，在这场盛大的狂欢里，你我皆是真实，你我亦皆是梦境。

直到最后，裴柱现看着康涩琪在那束洁白的追光中舞动的身影，突然很想在众目睽睽之下奔向她，求她留下，对她说那些关于爱情和永恒的胡话，与她相对着泪流满面，又或者献上诚挚的亲吻和最令人心动的耳语，渴望像是永不干涸的河流，滋润着她的心脏，浸湿了她的灵魂，她浑身湿哒哒的，狼狈不堪，在舞台上几乎赤身裸体。

手中的《裸体舞者》已然接近尾声，这场盛大的演出即将落幕，裴柱现盯着自己的双手，感到浓重的虚无感将她包裹，在真实面前她是如此丑陋，面对美的化身，面对首席，她能想到的唯一，也仅仅是占有她，她不得不打了个激灵。

就在这时康涩琪远远地从舞台的那端向她望过来，那双失落了的清澈的眼，泛着温柔的浅棕色，她对她说，我们逃走吧。

裴柱现这才突然明白年轻人一直以来的孤独是什么，她想要逃离的又是什么。

于是钢琴家猛然发现了观众席前几排那两个熟悉的身影，父亲和母亲沉默地坐在人群中，宛如两道凝固了的水流，甚至所有人都一动不动，这片沸腾的洪流，这喧闹的人间刹那间静默无声，除了她仍在弹奏，康涩琪仍在舞蹈，仿佛整个世界只剩下她们，一台琴，一束光，两个人。

裴柱现闭上了眼睛，将梦境裹上暗红色的幕布，使之沉入无声的海洋。

演出大获成功，然而当众人热切地寻找着首席时才发现那个年轻的身影早已不见了踪迹，连同钢琴家一起，没有人知道她们去了哪。

“《芭蕾》杂志和《音乐之声》同时来访问，结果人一个都找不到，这算什么事，简直是胡闹！”

舞团难得一见的行政领导气急败坏地在后台兴师问罪，他那颗油光水滑的脑门急出了汗。

“刚刚还在这儿换衣服呢......”

“给我去找！”

与此同时，一辆轿车刚驶出剧院停车场，车里的两个年轻女人脸上化着浓重的舞台妆，在夜灯下显得十分鬼魅。

“现在估计乱成一团了。”

“你看起来一点也不像担心的样子。”

裴柱现笑着看向年轻的首席，她正费劲地跟眼睛上的假睫毛较劲。

“那些都没意思。”

“涩琪，你是不是有什么事情要跟我说。”

首席停下了手里的动作，她缩了缩脖子，显得有些紧张。

“你看见了？”

“你怎么联系到他们的？”

裴柱现放缓了车速，年末四处都很繁忙，拥挤的车道中，每一个狭小的车厢都装着一个急于归家的人。

“我找了金老师。”

裴柱现一时语塞，她很难想象院长当时的心情，自己无法相认的女儿竟操心起另一对父女之间的矛盾。

“你生气了？”

“你应该提前跟我说。”

“嗯。”

年轻人的兴奋劲一下被浇灭了。

“可是我很开心。”

过了一会，裴柱现轻声说。

“谢谢你。”

康涩琪不好意思地笑了笑，她的快乐很轻易地又抬起了头。

“吃烤肉去么？庆祝一下。”

“你给我包。”

钢琴家扬了扬眉毛，感到年轻人有些蹬鼻子上脸了。

“要不，我给你包也行。”

康涩琪机灵极了，她又立马补上一句，惹得钢琴家笑出声来。

“我爱你。”

“......我也是。”

“它想要向我表明，

在这个世界之上，

终究没有人找到家乡；

我们从未摆脱大地，

终究回到它的怀抱。”

（完）


End file.
